NinjaGo2-Legend of the Casters
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: "Casters are a special race people. Like me & your grandmother," Amelia started. "We can harness very special powers & well… cast 'spells'. But what I don't understand is… how did this girl steal them? It would take an equally skilled caster to even touch the gems". *T for violence, minor fluff, and plenty of blood. Warning: Character Death*
1. Chapter 1

***ALRIGHT FANS! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! I feel it is ready for posting to start... I wanna say this is... five months after the Epilogue to Ten Elements :D**

* * *

The small club goers cheered and Lindsy took a bow, grinning. She had a one bun in the back with her curled hair hanging from it. Her pink glitter top shimmered with the club lights on it.

"Thanks everybody! Also our guest band tonight, our guy ninja!" Lindsy giggled as she stepped to show the guys playing behind her.

"Nice singing Lin," Skyla smiled when she hopped down.

"Thanks, I do kind of miss performing, this is good for me," Lindsy smiled. "But man it's so late and my shift is done, let's head back to the monastery". Everyone agreed and they hopped into their cars.

"So I'm off tomorrow all day how about we go to the beach?" Lindsy suggested.

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Misty and Lloyd agreed with her as the young adults walked into their dojo. They had just gotten inside when their alarm system was blaring and the phone was ringing.

"I got it!" Kai picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello, this is the ninja headquarters. If you'd like to order a ninja, we deliver butt kick in thirty minutes or it's free," Cole added, Dana punched him in the shoulder. "OW!"

"Can you EVER be serious?!" Dana growled.

"This is the security guard down at the museum! Someone is making off with our newest exhibit!" the guard said.

"Alright we're on it!" Jay answered.

"What is going on?" Wu came out with the others.

"We got a major robbery… where are Yasmin, Caleb, Aaron, Violet, and Megan?" Zane looked around.

"Ninja go!" they listlessly said as they slumped out in their pajamas.

"No time to be tired, come on guys!" Nya put her hands on her hips. The team spun into their ninja suits and headed out.

"What did they look like?" Megan asked the guard.

"It was one person… It looked like a young woman. Dark hair… either blue or green eyes I can't remember, and very light skin. Late twenties possibly".

"That'll do… what was she wearing?" Caleb asked next.

"Looked like a dark blue cat suit… she made off with our latest exhibit".

"What was the exhibit?" Zane asked.

"They're called the "Caster's Gems". There are fifteen of them and she just took them all! And the book that we found with them".

"Well, come one, we'll go down to the station and see if this lady is in the records," Aaron frowned.

"Better go in tomorrow, I think we all need some sleep," Skyla yawned.

*The Next Morning*

"Ah the Caster's Gems! I've been doing great research about them with Misako!" Amelia said over breakfast.

"What are they exactly?" Violet asked; intrigued.

"Well it was said that at the beginning of NinjaGo the First Spinjitsu Master was gifted the Caster's Gems of the twelve elements to give to the casters to guard. There was a prophecy that twelve young warriors would rise up and take their birthright; the gems, and become one with nature," Misako filled in.

"That's right, as a caster, I could touch them and get in touch with their powers!" Amelia excitedly said.

"So your father was the guardian until the warriors came to claim them?" Kai asked.

"No now that I think about it," Garmadon nodded. "I was very young; before Wu was born, my mother hid them".

"Yes she was one before Amelia," Wu nodded.

"How did the museum find them if they were hidden?" Skyla said aloud.

"Well… I found them, quite recently," Misako sighed.

"So… wait what's a caster?" Lloyd tilted his head.

"Casters are a special race people. Like me and your grandmother," Amelia started. "We can harness very special powers and well… cast 'spells'. But what I don't understand is… how did this girl steal them? It would take an equally skilled caster to even touch the gems".

"It is true…" Misako put her bandaged hands on the table. "Only someone whose element matches the gem can hold them without getting seriously hurt… I learned the hard way… or a caster could hold any of them being they are to protect the gems".

"So that's why you've been wearing gloves in the middle of August!" Garmadon pointed. Misako laughed and nodded.

"Whoever this girl is… I believe she is a caster," Amelia looked around the table.

"If she is a caster then it will be recorded," Wu said.

"Recorded? Where and… how?" Jay asked.

"When a caster is born, she is recorded-" Amelia was cut off.

"She? There are only girl casters?" Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Normally, yes… though there have been the rare cases. There were only two male casters in recorded history; twins, ones before Delilah, Wu and Garmadon's mother," Misako nodded.

"Yes we can find everything in a secret passage way at the temple of light," Garmadon remembered the stories his father told him and his brother.

"Well, we can head out after we go to the police station…" Caleb sighed and stood to head out.

"Okay dark hair… light eyes… man I wish we knew what she definitely looked like," Megan flipped the page.

"So far we found only a handful of girls but they all seem too young to match," Zane's brow furrowed.

"Has she been caught before?" Lindsy looked at the detective.

"No, from what you've described… she calls herself "The Phantom". Never been caught and hardly EVER seen to get a proper description," he said. "People have claimed that she vanishes before their eyes, was able to conjure fire or lightning from her finger tips, and make fog and smoke".

"Maybe Amelia was right… we should go to the temple of light now," Nya was the first to walk out with the others following.

***Made up the casters thing myself :D Do you like it? And yes we go back to the temple of light! Yayyyyz! Also, weesa gonna meet Ming officially!**

**And ... I PROMISE not so much almost death scenarios in the this story XD Oh and I made a momma for Garmadon and Wu! Delilah it means night in Hebrew like if it's night you would tell someone "Lilah Tov" Lilah means night and tov means good. Now you can say something in Hebrew! :D **

**Also I think you'll like the upcoming casters we meet ;D Diella, Kaifus, Galeo, and Zatana ^-^ My personal fave is Zatana XD**

**Oh and one more thing about Delilah; if you've read "Their Past, Their Story" you know that in my world, she died after giving birth to Wu. And as ALL of us depict the first Spinjitsu Master, we depict him with blonde hair and blue eyes, and make Wu the same... so where did Garmadon's brown hair come from? And in my version like many Misako has green eyes, not Garmadon, since he is somewhat special you'd imagine *wink wink* would have purple eyes so I make him look A LOT like Delilah. Plus I make it most Caster's eyes are special colors, so Delilah had purple eyes because she was special.**

**So... how do you guys like it so far?! Really! I wanna know... specially about my legend and the Caster race thing XD **


	2. Chapter 2

***Well happy to say I can post more of this! :D I think you guys will like this one because it's very different, in my opinion, from other stories, including my story that started it all. This one is more of a suspense/mystery kind of story with magic and a dying race ... and other surprises.**

**Now let's see what's gonna happen to our heroes, shall we?**

* * *

"It's amazing that Ninjago is a whole piece again!" Dana looked down from the Bounty's deck, seeing no ocean between them, her reddish brown hair, whipping around her face. The ship was moving smoother and faster than ever even when the winds were higher.

"We just passed the Golden Peaks! We're coming up on the temple! Everyone head below deck please!" Nya's voice sounded over the intercom system.

Below the ninja stepped down at the opening of the Temple of Light. When the stepped in, Wu and Garmadon found a secret pair of stones. They each pressed their hand in one of the blocks and an opening between them was revealed. The team started down a long dark staircase.

"Little light son?" Garmadon was referring to Aaron who glowed gold and lit up the stairway.

Amelia jumped ahead of the group with her spell magic which startled Kai who was in front. She snickered but didn't apologize. "Down here now kiddies," she stepped down. She closed her good eye so her pale, colorless eye, with just a dark gray pupil was opened.

"Uh… no offense Amelia… but shouldn't you be using your NOT blind eye to lead us?" Lindsy frowned, confused.

Instead the old woman laughed. "Oh no, we'll never dodge the trap plates without me looking through this eye".

"I do not understand," Zane was also confused.

"Ah the gift of a Caster," Amelia smiled. "You see this eye is not truly blind… it's just special. It can only see imprints and trails of magic or where other Casters have walked. As long as the good eye is shut, everything looks black with the magic trails revealed in silver and turqoise to me".

Wu shook his head and chuckled. "Do not believe her, not every Caster has a blind eye. She was cursed in that eye for trying to steal the Golden Weapons energy. When she turned normal again, her mortal body couldn't take the magic without losing something… so she lost the sight in her right eye".

"Ah but my dear, why I was gifted with being a Caster then?" she warmly chuckled. "Now step where I step. If you do not, we will… or you will die".

The ninja shuddered. "Why won't you die?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh; because I am a Caster and can teleport myself!" she smirked. The ninja obeyed and followed the steps of the woman. The ninja were quite slow because they were afraid they'd trigger something but Amelia swiftly stepped, almost forcing the ninja to move faster. "Here we go dearies! The Hall of Casters!"

"Whoa," Lloyd's eyebrows rose.

"You can say that again," Violet swallowed.

"Now let's see our scroll," she snapped her fingers and a golden scroll flew to her. The whole place was floor to ceiling with books, scrolls, and paintings of past casters. "Casters live longer than mortals so the list will not be too, too long… and also it can be rather hard for our kind to multiply… our race has been rapidly dying out as it is… and let us not forget that the first Spinjitsu master was VERY old and did not marry until centuries later to Delilah".

Everyone looked from behind Amelia at the list:

Magana

Anelma

Canoomi

Torin

Zefa

Jasmine

Kama

Agary

Falga

Diella

Zatana

Kaifus and Galeo

Delilah

Amelia

Ming

Everyone looked at the last name after Amelia. "So there was another born," Caleb bit his lip.

"Let me look at the gallery," Amelia waved her hand up and paintings floated around her. "Let me see, let us look at each one".

Each Caster had a very special look and air about themselves. Magana had golden colored eyes, Diella glowing gold curls and icy eyes that seemed almost transparent, many of them had special colored eyes, the twin men, had brown with a red glow around them.

"Now the last three of the list," Amelia brought up a painting of a woman with long dark brown curls and violet eyes.

"This… was our mother," Wu sighed. "I never knew her… she died when I was born." Caleb and the Garmadon siblings exchange glances. They didn't know any of their grandparents.

"Of course this is me," Amelia switched around to the silvery red hair, with a green eye and the transparent gray eye. "And now… Ming…" Aaron fell into a trance when he saw the painting; shoulder length black hair with hair tied in to buns, peridot eyes and porcelain skin.

***Well, interesting enough? Amelia... got love her right? I greatly enjoy writing her snarky attitude and sense of humor XD **

**So, Ming, a magic user is a thief. We'll meet her more in depth in the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey ya'll! Back with more XD **

* * *

"Beautiful as every caster should be!" Amelia curtly nodded with pride in her voice.

"Are there any records of her age?" Zane asked.

"Right here…" Skyla found the date. "She's twenty-nine".

"Well that fits the description perfectly," Dana put her hands on her hips.

"Okay… so how are we going to find her?" Jay asked.

"She's a thief isn't she?" Misako looked at the blue ninja.

"Did you bring the gems Ming?" Samukai folded his boney claws together.

"Yea I got em… but it's no use, only a Caster can hold them! Or who they were destined for!" she smirked.

"You don't think I know that!? Besides you forget about the Caster who was never meant to be," the skeleton smirked.

"You still have Ching right?" Ming eyed the skeleton warrior.

"Ah yes you're silly little lab experiment sister," the skeleton snickered. "She is safe and well, my skeletons have been very entertained by her". Ming balled her hand into a fist around the bag of gems and turned on her heel and started out.

"Oh and one more thing Ming," Samukai stopped her. "Next you're going to steal the Golden Weapons from the ninja". Ming nodded, with her back still turned and walked out.

"So... who's willing to risk themselves and guard the room?" Kai folded his arms.

"I will," Aaron volunteered.

"Good, because I was ready to make Kai do it," Cole folded his arms and smirked at the shorter, red ninja. Kai grimaced and walked off to the boy's room.

"Good night everyone," Wu looked around and the ninja went to bed.

"Why do they torture her?" Ming sighed to herself. She could see the top of the monastery and decided to start her climb. "She is innocent… and they are using her against me". Tears slipped past her as she climbed up, using her staff for support.

_When darkness cover the land so bad_

_We thought all were dead_

_Then from the ashes arose our saviors_

_The Casters brave and bold _

She silently hummed the lyrics of the balled people sung about her kind. It was the only thing that could take her mind off something but she wouldn't dare sing it loud enough by her staff. She reached the top and but decided to teleport inside this time, though she never really cared for this power. 

Her soft soled boots made no sound as she entered, not even the wooden deck creaked. The light green gem on the tip of her staff glowed and turned her invisible. When she found the correct room, housing the weapons Samukai wanted, she frowned when she saw Aaron in the doorway, wide awake.

She glared at him, though he could not see her. She reached into her pocket for one of her trick marbles and threw it down the hall. Aaron turned to the sound, looked back at the door, but went to where he heard it. She smiled to herself, silently praising a good and simple job.

She turned visible again when she was before the four golden weapons. She looked at her reflection and went to grab the scythe.

"Stop," she quickly turned. "I don't want to hurt you". Aaron flipped the lights on, the others also with him. "Like I would fall for that?"

"You are Ming!" Amelia showed her staff with the turquoise gem in it.

"What is it to you!? _Lady Garmadon_," her peridot eyes, narrowed at the older woman.

"You know it in your heart that was not truly me. Why are you here and why were you so predictable as to steal these weapons?" Ming didn't answer.

"Surely you knew that if you were to try and steal them, it would end up like what we were?" Garmadon asked her next.

"I do not need to answer to you!" she snapped back.

"As an older living Caster… you do," Amelia countered.

"If I do not obey Samukai's orders, then they will kill her!" she growled.

"Her who?" Caleb asked.

"No of your business! No one will ever catch me and no one ever will! I WILL be back ninja of Ninjago!" Ming vanished.

"Whoa… she reminded me of Pythor…" Lloyd shuddered remembering the purple snake.

"This is much more serious than I thought," Amelia paced. "Obviously Samukai is holding another girl hostage and Ming thinks that if she does what he says, he'll let this other girl go. But he wouldn't be so kind as to do that… I feel that she will come to her senses and soon".

"What did you mean by 'Older Living'? Aren't you the oldest?" Nya asked.

"Haha! No child, of course not! There may be few of us but who's to say that none are still around?" she flashed a smile. "We need to find the where the other member of the order are… they'll know what to do. They are far older and wiser than I ever will be!"

"Why do I get the feeling we're going on another adventure?" Lindsy tiredly said.

"I think she is right," Skyla patted her friend on the shoulder.

"We will set out again tomorrow," Amelia decided and returned to bed.

***So, we're going to meet our Casters, and the other member's of Amelia's order. And yes, Ming is only whatever Samukai says because... well... you'll see who it really is XD And why the F*** is she trying to nab the Golden Weapons? Because I say so! Oh... and maybe there will be more to it much later on... **

**no seriously, I have no clue, I haven't finished writing this yet XD**

**So yea... the Caster you'll get to meet are: **

**Diella; the calm, collective, and beautiful, leader. **

**Galeo; the strategic second in command**

**Zatana; the daring and wise one**

**Kaifus; the freaking mad one, make him mad, and he'll spear you and use your body as a punhcing bag**

**If I picked my personal favorite, it would be Zatana. She gets along great with Garmadon and is the one that always keeps Kaifus in check. And yes, Garmadon and Wu know all of them, Garmadon more, because their mom was a Caster... **

**So yea that's all for now :)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

***Now let's meet some more characters, shall we? **

* * *

Ching spit out the blood in her mouth. That all her mouth ever tasted like lately; blood and tears. Her skin was pale from being held in darkness for so long and because of the skeletons torturing her, she was losing blood. And the worst part; Ming believed that they weren't doing this to her.

She whimpered when she heard the clicks of the claws on stone. "Quit your whimpering you brat!" Whiplash hissed. She tried but was still shivering.

"You will never be let free. Not as long as your stupid sister holds back information," Krazi laughed. Ching curled up in her corner and cried, "Save my Mingy".

"So how many Casters are left exactly?" Jay asked.

"Well There is me, Zatana, Kaifus, Galeo, and the oldest, and head of the order: Diella… though I wish that Delilah was still alive… I read she was a fantastic caster," Amelia answered.

"I read that Kaifus has a big ugly scar on his face," Yasmin giggle.

"You will respect the casters," Wu pointed to his niece.

"Yes uncle," the twins sighed together.

"The Mystic Woods is where the last four live together, they aren't married but I heard Diella and Galeo have a thing," Amelia giggled. "You see,it's hard for Casters to uh... reproduce and have their kids inherit Caster power..."

Aaron was staring out the window of the Bounty, lost in thought. "Something wrong?" Megan and Lloyd asked.

"No, I'm fine… just wondering what poor girl is being tortured by the skeletons…" Aaron bit his lip.

"Well, the Casters will know what to do," Dana stretched her legs.

"Well, we'll be arriving soon, better get prepared to leave," Misako said before the others left the sleeping quarters to the main deck.

"Hey look you're mom left a book behind," Cole picked up a book. "Must be Amelia's".

"It's about the casters," Misty grinned and took the book. "Oh man! These guys look amazing!"

"Hey yea! That must be Diella! Man she's pretty," Kai grinned. Misty smacked him on the back of the head.

"… hey look… here's one, Delilah Marret," Zane looked. "She's your grandmother guys".

Lloyd looked at the picture; a woman with light skin, purple eyes and beautifully styled dark brown hair with a spiked clump hanging over her left eye. "She looks exactly like dad…"

"We don't even know how she died," Violet frowned.

"Well sensei said he never knew her… maybe she died when he was baby…" Zane thought.

"Maybe everything will be revealed in time," Caleb stood.

"EVERYONE WE'RE LANDING!" Misako's voice was heard across the ship.

*One the Ground*

"Gonna have to walk from here," Amelia grabbed her staff. "The others… are a little… secluded?"

"We're being watched!" Megan's hunter instincts kicked in and she threw one of her daggers in a tree.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" A guy jumped down, he was hit with the blunt end of the knife. He was tall, in a black and turquoise tunic with gray eyes and black hair.

"Everyone, this is one of the many attendants/guards around us… his name is Julian," Amelia gestured.

"Diella has been expecting you," Julian nodded. He led the group to a small stone house. "This is where they gather".

"Thank you," Amelia smiled. She touched her staff to the door and it opened. "Do not speak unless spoken too". The ninja nodded.

Inside were four others, in a circle with an empty seat for her.

"Welcome Amelia," Diella's clear eyes looked up from her cup.

The boy's mouths dropped when they looked around at the four. They looked nothing like their pictures in the book or in the Hall of Casters.

"You are probably wondering why we are so old? For that is what your thoughts told me," Zatana laughed, amused.

"It's just…" Cole started.

"You all looked so much younger… we just uh… thought…" Jay stuttered.

"It's fine! Amy good to see you again," Galeo chuckled and stood to greet the other.

"We have been waiting for you to discuss about the new caster; Ming," Diella interrupted. Amelia nodded.

"She is a petty thief who brings dishonor to our race!" Kaifus growled.

"Kaifus!" Zatana looked at him hard with her golden eyes.

"No, that is what we came to say," Wu and his brother interrupted.

"It's true. She is being used by Samukai who has someone close to her hostage," Caleb nodded. "Samukai is trying to build his army again by stealing powerful and rare finds such as our Golden Weapons and the Spell Gems".

"A smart boy you've raised," Diella sipped her tea.

"He raised himself… quite well too," Amelia smiled. She took a seat in the inner circle.

"I wish we had Delilah here… she was wise as she was beautiful," Galeo sighed.

"Do not dwell in the past! You know her sons are here," Zatana pointed.

"Zatana, it is alright," Garmadon sighed. "I'm... alright". She retracted back in her chair silently.

"The question is… how do we catch Ming?" Amelia turned back to the topic at hand.

"She is a stupid young woman, it will be no trouble with five expert casters on her trail," Kaifus smugly said.

"Kaifus! Please!" Diella's gray waves flew up in anger, as if a wind blew them up. When she settled down, she returned to her elegant demeanor, "We must remain wise and unmoved by such complicated matters".

"Yes Diella," Kaifus growled.

"Mm, the casters have come together?" Samukai's expression turned to delight at his scout's Intel. "And… who's is here!?"

"Hello Sssssssamukai!" Skales slithered in with Acidious, Skalidor, and Fangtom.

"What do you want snake?!" Samukai pointed to the snake king.

"We heard you're in for world domination and we want in," Fangtom hissed.

"What can you offer me?" the skeleton asked.

"Them," Acidious dragged three all too familiar mutants.

"I know them… what would I need them for?" Samukai smugly growled.

"Please don't hurt us, we'll do anything," Morgana cried.

"STOP SOBBING YOU TWIT!" Grimsly smacked her in the back of the head. The skeletons started laughing as the three brawled it out. Samukai found himself chuckling.

"It's a deal snakes," the skeleton nodded. "Now… would you mind going over to the mystic forest? The council of Casters have been gathered".

"You read our minds. Serpentine, move out!" Skales ordered. The snakes slithered out of the throne room.

"Council," Julian came in, "Serpentine are attacking the camp!" The five stood, grabbed their staffs and started out. The ninja also prepared for what was to come.

"Hello Skales, it's been awhile," Diella's clear eyes flashed.

"Ah, Diella, it has been so long since I hypnotized you into being mine," Skales looked her up chuckling. "You've aged".

"Wait… you liked Diella?" Lindsy's face twisted in grossed out shock.

"Well, so have you," she smiled before calling the next shot. "Casters; power up". The gems on each of their staffs glowed and they changed in looks.

Amelia's hair was the bright sunny red colored it once was. She had an enchanting turquoise and maroon dress with matching boots and head coronet. Diella had her golden curls in a pink and white dress with ballet flats. Zatana had purple and yellow one that resembled armor and black hair, Galeo had brown hair had a yellow and blue-green colored tunic and his brother Kaifus had maroon hair and wore crimson and orange and both had head bands. All had capes.

Before the ninja could say anything Zatana said it first, "And this is our Caster form, where we look as though we've never aged". Cole shut his mouth to whatever he was planning on saying, Zatana already knew it and she smirked.

"Ninja GO!" The ninja readied their weapons.

"Serpentine; ATTACK!" Skales yelled.

The ninja's weapons clashed with the scaly creatures. "GUYS! ULTIMATE FORMS!" Megan shouted to the ten.

"Right!" They shouted together. In flash of colors they appeared as they were when they defeated darkness, they blazed with their color and element and their blinding aura was enough to make the snakes step back.

"Tidal wave!" Misty laughed as she spun once, and lifted her light blue arms up high. As if it were magic, a wave of blue-green water swept from behind her.

"My turn!" Jay laughed as well, sticking one arm in the flowing waves made by his sister, "Lightning shock!" The water was highlighted with blue white electricity, making the snakes scream in pain.

"Leave this to us now!" Kaifus grunted, sticking his staff in the ground after the flow of water and electricity stopped. Diella, Zatana, Galeo, and Amelia did the same in sticking their staffs in the ground.

"As Casters we banish you from the Mystic Forest!" they chanted together. In a silver haze the snakes vanished.

"So cool!" Lindsy hopped around in her purple ballet flats with Skyla.

"So wait, Skales had a thing for you Diella?" Nya tilted her head.

"Ah yes!" She chuckled, changing from her flowing gold curls to gray waves and back into her simple pink dress. The others did the same. "You see, when I was much younger, and the Serpentine had been let loose the first time, I was captured and Skales found favor with me when the clans were at war. He wanted me to use my magic to help him but I refused".

Everyone raised their eyebrows and she smiled and laughed. "Yes that's when I was the newest Caster. Torin was the head along with Zefa, Jasmine, Kama, Agary, and Falga. They were the ones who locked up the Serpentine and broke Skale's hold on me". She blushed and giggled. "I must admit I still find it rather funny".

"Now we must deal with Ming, this situation has just become more serious," Zatana's gold eyes fell.

"You shall stay here tonight!" Galeo kindly smiled. The ninja nodded. Kaifus stalked off though.

"You'know; what's his problem?" Cole folded his arms.

"Kaifus… is a little bitter," Diella sighed.

"Why?" Kai frowned.

"… He wanted to marry Delilah," Zatana looked away. Garmadon and Wu looked at each other.

"Yes, but when your father asked her first… he became very angry and changed," Galeo nodded.

"Please, let us go to our quarters," Amelia waved away the conversation. "We will meet in the grand hall for dinner".

***Hehe, more to come with the Serpentine... I give some juicy little background stories for EVERYTHING that happens... this is the most fantasy thing I've ever written I swear XD**

**So who's your fave Caster? **

**Anyways, thank you for ready :D **


	5. Chapter 5

***Here we go, another Caster update! :D Now let us take a look at what everyone is doing...**

* * *

"MING!" Samukai yelled. The black haired woman ran in.

"What is it Samukai?" her face was expressionless.

"The snakes have failed. Your elders are quite strong with the ninja. I want you to poison the council, make sure they don't know you are there".

Ming's peridot eyes flashed, "I'd be the last of my race! Why would I wipe out the last five of the council?! This is too far Samukai!"

"Not too far if you still want the brat," the skeletons dragged Ching out, unconscious.

"Chi chi!" Ming gasped and ran to her. She squeezed her eyes shut. Whatever Ching felt she felt. "So you lied to me? You said she would not be harmed, I thought I felt her weakening!"

"And she won't be any more if you do this," the skeleton growled. Ming gritted her teeth, stood up, and walked out to her room to prepare. "The Phantom will not be subject to him!" She spilled the twelve gems in her hands and watched them glow.

_When darkness cover the land so bad_

_We thought we all were dead_

_Then from the ashes arose our saviors_

_The Casters brave and bold_

_They put up a fight_

_They protect what is right_

_The know no shame just honor_

_Villains beware_

_Enemies run scared_

_From the might of the Casters bold_

She inhaled and felt the warm glow of the gems and stood up. "No, I will not kill them… I will ask for help in getting my sister back". She whispered to herself and changed into her maroon and yellow outfit. "The Mystic Forest is where they live…"

"This place is amazing," Megan smiled over dinner. "So beautiful and peaceful".

"Yes that is why we chose this place… it is also said that every Caster was born here. There use to be a quite large village here at one point when there were very many Casters living at once," Zatana fixed her glasses on her nose.

"How many were there?" Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Oh beyond count, back before we lost the old records…" Galeo looked down. "There were very many more of us than the list you read".

The ninja looked at each other. "What caused them to die out?" Kai nervously asked.

"We do not know who did it," Diella looked away. "A dark warrior came in the night and had slain many… the last remaining at the time was Magana, who recorded herself and when she had her daughter, Anelma, she sought out young and worthy women and girls to live here and become Casters. Most of us were gifted rather than born such as Amelia".

"Not true Diella, you and Delilah were both born as you are," Galeo reminded her.

"Of course my dear," she smiled. "As were you. Kaifus and Zatana had to earn their gift".

"I am going to bed," Kaifus got up.

"We all should," Wu told his pupils.

"Yes sensei," they sighed as they said it in unison.

"Not bad, these houses are big, we can all share this room," Nya was back in her white shirt and red cardigan and jeans.

"Too bad we forgot our tooth brushes and pjs," Aaron joked.

"Please, we slept in way worse conditions… like when we crashed looking for the mines to get our steel weapons… and we ended meeting Dar and Zurra," Zane said.

"Yea," Kai grinned, kicking his sneakers off. "Or how about when we had to defeat Garmadon and the first Bounty crashed on the Dark Island?" everyone laughed.

"Yea," Jay snickered. "And we tried to steal back the falcon?" Everyone was getting settled back in their own beds.

"You know… I'm not tired quite yet…" Dana let her shoulder length red brown hair down from its bun. "I'll be outside for a little bit if anybody needs me".

"Be careful, who knows what kind of creatures are outside," Yasmin called after her.

"Please! I'm the ninja of animals!" Dana laughed.

Cole was on the edge of his bed when he decided to put his sneakers back on and he ran outside after Dana.

She was on the edge of the woods, not too far from their temporary quarters, inhaling the warm summer air when she heard the heavy footsteps of the ninja of earth. "Seeing if I was okay Cole?" she giggled.

"No… trust me I know you can take care of yourself… when we first met you almost took my head off," Cole laughed.

"Oh you know I could have taken you down even though you're almost eight inches taller," she hopped on a rock to see eye level with him.

"But I always know you look up to me sweetheart," he teased, holding her chin. She shoved the hand away blushing.

"Hard to believe after five months of peace this crazy thing happens… I mean… we've gone through so much when you guys first found me… I was all alone and next thing I knew I had a whole family again!" She jumped down.

Cole grinned and picked her up bridal style. She started squirming as Cole laughed at her smaller body trying to wrestle her way out. "It's no use; you may be able to take ME on but not in this position".

"So you just came out here to tease me?" she shot him a look.

"Not quite," he kissed her, "just to be alone with you".

Her dark skin paled out in the cheeks when he said that. "Well… we did admit we liked each other… when we first met…" Her green eye trailed away from him, nervously.

He put her down. "Listen Dane… You'll be nineteen next week… I'm twenty one… and I don't want to be dating you my whole life".

"We never really 'dated'" She loosely folded her arms and glanced back at him.

"Exactly… our elements are related… and I really do like you Dana… And I never found any girl like you…"

"Cole shut it with gush and tell what you really want to say," she annoyingly looked at him.

"I love you Dane and I'd like to marry you…" he looked down at her.

Her almond shaped eyes widened at him and green met gray. "Cole… I-I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't," he picked her up again and he kissed her.

Lindsy started squealing and bouncing as she was looking out the window by her bed.

"Lin what is it?" Lloyd came over.

"Look!" Lindsy opened the window. "I think they're gonna get married!" The others went to the window to make out the figures of Cole and Dana, kissing deeply.

"WAY TO GO COLE!" Kai laughed, yelling out the window.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT KAI!" Cole yelled back.

"DANA! CAN I BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR?!" Misty called out.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Everyone froze at the sound of Garmadon.

"Yes Garmadon!" The ninja slunk back inside.

Cole and Dana quietly laughed as they walked back inside to their cottage where all the others pretended to be asleep until they got situated in their own beds.

"So, when will the wedding be," Zane whispered, amused.

"Shut it frosty," Cole countered.

"Ah come on Cole, you're no fun… neither of you are," Jay frowned.

"Hey that's why they're so great for each other! A perfect match!" Violet squeaked. The four Garmadon siblings were rolling on the floor laughing when Cole decided to be mean and threw a punch in the ground, causing it shake, making the four siblings get back up in bed, silently.

***Well... first off the little song thing Ming sings... I wrote that if it wasn't obvious XD When I sang it for my brother... he said it sounded like the Harry Potter theme XD I was rollin...**

**Oh and NATURE SHIPPING! *dies* yes this fic is also about the ninja finally moving on with their lives throughout chaos... and everyone is being a wise guy to Cole XD No one should mess with him... he's like... freakin five foot seven! And Dana... she's like... not even 5'1... but she can claw your face off...**

**Hehe, hope you're enjoying this... I have no idea what I'm doing! Hehehe... well... yea I'm done now... I'm starting an Avatar-Legend of Korra fic thing... about the next earth bender Avatar... I may post soon... maybe not... DON'T PATRONIZE ME!**

**Okay I'm shutting up...**

**Thanks for reading/faving/reviewing/following. All is greatly appreciated :D Except if it's hate comments... those I don't like...**

**See ya in the next update! :D**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now Ming is gonna go to the ninja... how the heck will this go over?!**

* * *

Ming cloaked herself with her invisibility spell, with staff in hand and she crept through the encampment of the Caster's homestead. She walked past the guards and caretakers of the place. She swore they looked straight at her more than enough times to make her think they knew she was there.

Elsewhere, Aaron had gotten up and was walking around outside while his family and friends slept. Something was bothering him; the fact that almost an entire race was wiped out by an unknown figure. In his mind there were even more dots that yet to be connected:

Kaifus' jealousy for his grandfather marrying Delilah first still blatant in his demeanor, how Ming is being used by Samukai and the mysterious hostage, and to top it all off; what was the strange presence he's felt ever since being in the forest?

Ming jumped at the sight of Aaron sitting on the rocks by the creek. Her feet had made such a noise as to alert the oldest, gold ninja. Aaron snapped up and looked around. "Hello?"

"_DANGGIT!_" Ming hissed in her mind. "_I blew it!_"

"Whoever you are show yourself!" Aaron demanded. Ming closed her eyes and revealed herself. "YOU! What do you want here?" He held out his hammer.

"Please I did not come to steal relics from this place… or to steal your weapons or the staffs of the Council… I came for help," she pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" Aaron snapped.

"Because…" She held out the bag which glowed with the Spell Gems in it. "I know the Council will want these back".

"Drop your staff and I'll come over," Aaron glared at her.

"I cannot," she simply said. "A Caster must always be on her guard, I will not attack you Aaron Garmadon, I swear". Aaron was about to start walking over when they heard a horrible howling noise.

"What was that!?" Aaron hissed. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing! Those are the fire wolves you silly mortal!" she growled at him. "They live in the forest along with plenty of other strange creatures. How DARE you blame their coming on me! I came for help to save my sister and you think of me as a deceitful witch!" Ming glared at him with her peridot eyes.

"Watch out guys!" a guard shouted.

"Oh no! One's in the courtyard by the creek!" One was running to where they were.

"Wait… is this the courtyard?" Aaron looked to the young woman.

"What do you think genius?" she started to run. Aaron looked back and saw a fiery red wolf running towards them.

"I'm thinking yea!" Aaron decided to follow the young Caster.

"Caster power up!" Ming's staff gem glowed and in a blinding light was in a maroon and light green warrior dress with boots and her shiny black hair was even longer, almost the ground. "Barrier!" a light green barrier appeared between the two adults and the wolf.

"Nice job," Aaron stopped, gasping for breath.

"Come on," Ming sighed. The two started walking when the ground from beneath them broke and they landed in a pit. "A pit fall trap?! Really council!?"

"Why is THIS here?" Aaron snapped.

"Intruders who are stupid," Ming pouted.

"So… this makes us stupid?" Aaron asked.

"You said it, not me," she shrugged.

"This is ALL your fault!" Aaron growled.

"My fault?! Who didn't believe me?! YOU! Haha goldie!" she laughed.

"You gave me no reason to trust you; THIEF!" Aaron tried to climb out but found no footholds.

"Hey goldie, stop it, it's no use… we're stuck until someone finds us… and me a thief? You really don't know my whole story huh?" she looked away. "I'm surprised Kaifus and Zatana never told I'm their granddaughter!"

"Kaifus and Zatana… are…?"

"No they are in-laws!" Ming shook her head. "They both had mortal children… When I was born I was special…"

"And your sister?"

"No… she's not really my sister…" she looked away, "She's my clone… a mistake… caused by the men who imprisoned me for being different," she sniffed. "When I was very little I couldn't control my magic so it slipped in school… government men came and took me away… my parents had died when I was baby by means unknown, so Zatana was caring for me at the time. They wanted to figure out what I was… really… when I was little Zatana told me stories about Casters and Kaifus… he kept his distance from me… he hated my guts".

"Why? Why did he?"

"Because… his son showed up on his door step… he never wanted children and he left his wife," she squeezed her eyes shut. "After his son died I was the only reminder of his hatred towards kids. If he saw me now… ".

"Okay… but about your clone? How did that happen?" Aaron was starting to feel really sorry for this woman.

"Ching… they wanted to try and recreate the powers… an army of people with powers like me… I was thirteen when they succeeded in the cloning… Me and Ching were in the lab for another two years when I found the nerve to use my powers to their full potential and I broke out… destroying all the research they did on me!" She was crying now.

"So you became a thief? Used your powers for bad?"

"I had to! How would do if you were a teenager caring for a toddler?" Ming looked at him, angry.

"What about Zatana? Why didn't you come back here?" Aaron asked again.

"Kaifus was here and would have gotten rid of me and Ching before she would have known we came…"

"I don't think I like Kaifus…" Aaron muttered.

"No kidding… Samukai ordered me to come here and poison the Council to get rid of the Casters… but I knew he'd just as soon as annihilate me and Ching as well after I did that…"

"Okay, well… now I know why Kaifus was mad and wanted you to be punished at today's meeting… and why Zatana seemed to care so much about you… I will vouch for you Ming," Aaron nodded.

She flung herself on him, kissing him, "Thank you". She stepped away. "I know how to alert the Council to come and get us… I'll use a dream spell to alert them". She smiled and started singing;

_When darkness covered the land so bad_

_We thought we all were dead_

_Then from the ashes came our saviors_

_The Casters brave and bold_

_They put up a fight_

_Protect what is right_

_They know no shame just honor_

_Villains beware_

_Enemies run scared_

_From the might of the Casters bold_

_They fought to death for many have passed_

_They knew in their hearts nothing could last_

_They laid down their lives to save our own_

_Though some still live they are quite old_

_To left to the right_

_To the death they will fight_

_For they love the mortal men_

_With wisdom they share_

_Show justice and care_

_The Casters brave and bold_

_The Casters brave and bold_

_With them by our side_

_Evil can't hide_

_From the might of the Casters Bold_

Aaron watched her sing into the crystal on her staff and fell in love with her beautiful voice. When it ended she looked at him, "That is the ancient song made by the mortals at the beginning of time. We Casters use it as signals. When they hear the song one of us is summoning the others".

Zatana bolted up right in her bed. "Z… did you hear it too?" Galeo and Diella looked.

"Yes! It is Ming! She is trouble… never before has she tried to contact us… maybe she has returned home for good!" Zatana turned to Kaifus' bed… gone, "Oh no! He might have gone out before to get rid of her or to punish her! Hurry friends!"

The four Casters quickly dressed and ran outside, following the trail of Ming's distress signal.

"Hello?" Ming looked up, hearing someone.

"Ming it is alright it's me," Kaifus disguised his voice to sound like his brother.

"Uncle Galeo? Please help us! Before grandfather gets here," Aaron narrowed his eyes as she pleaded for his help.

"Sorry but no," Kaifus sounded normal again and looked down into the hole.

"Kaifus!" Aaron gasped. Ming looked genuinely scared.

"You have been the reminder of what I hate the most. Why my former wife sent your father to me was beyond me. You bring disgrace to me and Zatana! You don't deserve to live! And neither do you Garmadon boy! Your father was a menace and the son of the one I truly loved!"

"He is changed and you know it!" Aaron snapped.

"It doesn't matter because you both will never be seen again! Especially you for helping her!" The red crystal in his staff glowed as he aimed it at the two.

"KAIFUS!" Zatana was in her Caster form. She used her psychic powers to rip his staff from his hand.

"Zatana! Leave this alone!"

"She is my granddaughter too! I was entrusted with her when your son and my daughter died!" she glared at him. Kaifus gave in.

"She should be punished for dishonoring us!" Kaifus growled.

"That is not for you to decide!" Diella snapped.

"What happened?" Everyone was up when the Casters returned.

"Ming has returned home," Zatana held the young woman close.

"Aaron what happened?" Garmadon saw his oldest son with them.

"Was out for a walk I ran into her…" Aaron shrugged.

"Amelia… we are holding a meeting… ninja you are welcome to join," Galeo invited the younger adults.

"Ming what has happened? You were taken so long ago and now you turn up tonight… what has happened to you?" Diella calmly asked.

"When I was thirteen they had conducted a successful cloning experiment on me… two years later I found the nerve to break out and I took the clone with me. I named her Ching and treated her as my sister".

"Why did you not come back? Why steal instead?" Zatana worriedly looked at her.

"I am sorry grandmother… it was for fear of Kaifus I did not return home here…" she started crying. "I am sorry… Samukai grabbed me and forced me to steal treasures for him and in return he would not harm Ching. He sent me here to poison you all and to eliminate the last of our kind. I decided to come instead to ask for help. I feel what Ching feels when she calls to me. She is a Caster as I am… I brought these back to their rightful home".

Ming poured out the twelve gems. The five looked at each other. "This is not a trick, I swear to you! Please… just help me go to the Underworld and get my sister back," she started sobbing.

"I will help you sweet child," Zatana got up and knelt next to her, hugging her.

"Thank you grandma!" Zatana helped Ming up and took her to the room she would be staying in.

"Meeting adjourned?" Amelia looked. Diella nodded.

"May we all sleep well, for late tomorrow we shall plot out next course of action," Diella stood. "And we will have a talk with you Kaifus!" Kaifus grimaced and walked out.

***Fire wolves... WUUUT?! This is a mystic forest... plus I... needed a reason to have them get caught in a pit fall trap... **

**Oh... and Kaifus... shifty little devil ain't you? **

**And LE GASP! Ming's sister isn't REALLY her sister! ... don;t look at me people! I can;t spill if this is a very important key or not! But man Kaifus hates her... Ming I mean...**

**What do you guys think will happen next? I'd love to know what you think XD**

**See ya guys round! :D**

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to say, it seems I never made this clear that Ming is not a girl. She is 29 years old. Oh and this is a super fun chapter to write...**

* * *

The next morning Ming was silent, sitting next to Zatana at the dining table.

"Ming has returned home. She will not be punished but be rewarded for her courage to come back to us though fear of Kaifus and Samukai," Diella had everyone's attention. "And I thank you ninja for coming here. And Aaron, for fate making him be outside when Ming came into the forest".

Aaron slumped a little in his seat, embarrassed slightly.

"What are we gonna do now though?" Skyla asked.

"Yea we need to crush the Skeletons AND the Serpentine," Caleb agreed.

"Yes we will as soon as-" Diella abruptly stopped what she was saying and looked around. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," Galeo nodded.

Megan squeezed her eyes shut, slightly moaning. "I can too… it is darkness. I can feel it," she whispered.

"Grandma?" Ming worriedly looked at the older woman.

"Diella! Ninja!" One of the attendants ran in. This one had slicked back blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Martin, what is it?" Diella asked, standing.

"We have… an intruder… or we did…" the attendant sighed.

"Where is Kaifus?" Wu asked.

"That is … the problem…" the attendant pulled a note from his pocket and gave it to Amelia.

"_'__I have taken your gems and one of your own. Bring the little woman to me at the Cave of Despair. If you do not show up… he will die'_," Amelia's eyebrows went up. "No name attached…"

Ming looked scared. "No! No I will not be traded for him," she shook her head.

"You won't be. We'll straighten this out," Misako looked at the younger woman.

"But who could have done this?" Nya frowned.

"We'll just have to meet this person at the Cave of Despair," Garmadon answered.

"Let's go then," Lloyd stood up.

"Please we must not be hasty," Diella stopped the ninja. She sighed. "Wu how did they ever become such great heroes?"

"Lots of practice," Wu simply said. The ninja looked at their sensei, un-amused.

"Well it is true… how they managed to defeat Garmadon AND me is beyond comprehension," Amelia laughed.

"Well then what will we do?" Megan put her fists on the table. "We can't just sit around plotting, what good will that do us?"

"Ninja of darkness… have a seat please," Diella looked at her.

"Something dark is before us… I fear we may meet another great power… one that will level Ninjago," Zatana closed her eyes.

"Just tell us what to do… we'll do it," Jay spoke up.

"For one, Galeo, Zatana, Amelia and I will accompany Ming into the cave when we get there. Do you have any other weapons beside your weapons of steel?" Diella asked.

"Yes we have Kai's Fire Mech," Cole remembered.

"And Cole's earth driller!" Zane pointed out.

"And Dr. Julian and I have been fixing up the Golden Mech!" Nya grinned.

"And don't forget Ultra dragon," Dana folded her arms.

"Or the Bounty! We did come here in it," Misty winked. "Plus the tank and Nya's old samurai mech?"

"Wonderful, thank you for your assistance in our matters," Galeo thanked them.

"Yes…" Ming closed her eyes.

"What will we do if our enemies return here? No Casters to scare them away" Misako asked the Casters.

One of the attendants spoke up. "Nothing will get in or out of the forest enclosure".

"We will leave at noon," the head Caster nodded. The ninja got up from the long table and headed outside in the courtyard.

"Well might as well have some fun here, we have a couple hours till we leave to go get the vehicles and Ultra," Violet kicked off her shoes.

"Yea, I'm sure Diella and them wouldn't mind if we swam in the river," Yasmin took off her jacket, socks, and boots and jumped right in.

"Yea!" Misty removed her clothes till she was in her undershirt and underwear.

"What you don't like swimming in your jeans?" Jay looked at his older sister.

"You kidding? How could I cream you guys in a race with denim holding me down?" The red haired girl spit water out of her mouth. "Come on Kai! Come on Dana!"

"We don't do water… sorry," Kai folded his arms.

"Yea I may like dogs but I'm like a cat when it comes to water," Dana brushed her red brown ponytail.

"Well then, you'll hate me for this," Dana didn't have a chance to turn to Cole's voice. The earth ninja grabbed the pine green one and dragged her into the river.

"COLE!" She got on his back, hitting the back of his head.

"Is that any way to treat your fiancé?" Lindsy laughed in her tank top and shorts. She was sitting up on a rock with only her calves wet from the splashing water. From behind Lloyd tackled her, both diving into the blue water. "LLOYD! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" she shrilled.

"Don't like it when it's done to you huh Lin?" Skyla laughed. She and Zane were respectfully sitting next to each other on the river bank, shoes off.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN GUYS!" Megan canonballed in the center of the splashing.

Aaron himself was about to take off his outer shirt when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Ming. "What can I do for you Ming?"

"Listen… I-I… I may not be a ninja but may I hang out with you and your friends?" She meekly asked.

"Of course, we don't care if you're Caster… but you can't go swimming in that," Aaron helped her pull off her outer sun dress so she was in a camisole and skirt slip. He picked her up and jumped into the river. "Having fun yet?"

"This is a ninja's idea of fun? We are dirty now," she laughed, confused.

"Ming… do you know what fun IS?" Lloyd asked her.

"Well… does sharpening swords or slipping past security count?" she frowned. "Or learning new spells?"

"… no," Caleb shook his head.

"Haven't you ever been to a party? Or the beach? Shopping?" Nya asked the older woman.

"No, I haven't," she sighed. "Maybe once when I was very young… but no".

"Well we must show you… our dojo is no place for a party but we do have this insanely cool apartment right by my parents shop," Kai grinned. "We've had tons of parties there and plus I believe Lloyd's fourteenth birthday is coming up?"

"Fourteen? He could be twenty!" Ming looked at the green ninja.

"I am an adult…" Lloyd shrugged. "however birth certificate says I'm fourteen," Lloyd laughed.

"Yea… pulled some strings in convincing people that you are in fact nineteen though," Lindsy giggled, letting down her dark hair.

"When we get back to the city, come on over," Megan nodded.

"Thank you…" Ming softly smiled. "But… I want to stay here with my grandmother…"

"Who knows what will happen after today…" Aaron shrugged.

"Yes look at all of us… it took one afternoon for us to start on the path that led us to right now," Zane nodded.

"Yes it took one trip to a watering hole for me and Zane to become human," Skyla agreed.

"And one afternoon for our cousin Daisie to fall for Darreth," Nya snickered.

"AND get married," Cole added.

"Well, you are all right… and I'm sorry for trying to steal the golden weapons…" She looked down at her reflection in the water.

"What are you doing?!" Wu and the others came out.

"He's right you should be preparing to leave and you're swimming?" Misako looked at her four children who shrugged.

"You'know you shouldn't treat us like kids… we are technically over eighteen," Kai shrugged.

"Oh come on cousin, they look like they're having fun," Amelia brushed back her silver red hair.

"Amy's right!" Garmadon smirked.

"Don't get any ideas!" Misako pointed at him. The ninja all looked at each other.

"Come on in then!" Violet squealed with Lindsy.

Garmadon slowly made a move to grab his wife. "Garmadon… Garmadon I SWEAR- if you… don't do it!" Misako gulped. Garmadon scooped her up, threw off her scarf and boots (as well as his own shoes) and dragged her in.

"Okay…" Lindsy and Dana looked at each other. "THAT'S FUNNY"

"GARMADON!" Misako splashed around, choking on the water. "How dare you do that!"

"But it's so much fun!" he kissed her. She pushed him away splashing him as well. "That's how ya wanna play?" He laughed before jumping on her, bringing her underneath the water.

The ninja, Wu, Amelia, and Ming were laughing watching the two wrestle under water. The other Casters had come out to see what the ruckus was and found Misako half way out of the river, clawing at the rock and dirt to get out with Garmadon on her back pulling her back in.

"I guess it doesn't matter how old you are," Galeo laughed watching the two.

Finally she gave in and was slunk back into the water. Aaron looked at Ming, "That is what fun is," he chuckled. Ming smiled thoughtfully and found hers and Aaron's hands in each others. They quickly retracted though and blushed.

Diella smiled, "If you like to dry off and dress we should be leaving soon".

"Yes Diella," Ming nodded and waded from the rock she was sitting on back to the solid ground. She picked up her sun dress and went inside to change. The ninja sighed and climbed out as well and put their shoes and outer clothing back on.

"Garmadon can we PLEASE get out now?" Misako was still in Garmadon arms.

"And here I thought you liked water more than me," Garmadon looked at her.

"Not when I'm dressed…" She snapped then sighed. "And this was my favorite shirt…".

"No offense sweetheart but it's one of your only shirts..." Garmadon tried to hide the laugh. She picked up her scarf and smacked his shoulder with it. After they had dressed the ninja piled back onto their ship and set sail for the dojo.

***Seriously fave part to right... but ninja; SOMEONE HAS BEEN KIDANPPED AND THE FATE OF NINJAGO IS RESTING YOUR HANDS YET AGAIN AND YOU GO SWIMMING?!**

**Man... *facepalm* then again.. it is only Kaifus...**

**Oh and under my brother's request because I am gonna also make this into a stop motion movie... he wanted to at least show all the mechs and stuff at once...**

**so got back at him and have them leave it all behind later on... why? well I can't say that...**

**Cheezy enough story for you guys? It gets worse... I think so anyways XD Honestly... I'm just letting everything flow... if anything doesn't make sense so far... by the time they get to fight the main villain... everything will tie together I think...**

**So that's all... see you guys around... and seriously, anything doesn't make sense? Please tell me XD**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go... IDK bout you guys but I think this fic (in my own mind) is all over the place crazy ... trust me later on you'll see XP**

**Anyways read**

* * *

"Why hasn't she returned?!" Samukai growled.

"Ming will never do what you say!" Ching coughed. "She'll save me with the Casters behind her!"

"SHUT IT BRAT!" Whiplash went to hit her again but Ching huddled, whimpering. A moment later a man cloaked came to the Skeleton king.

"Who are you!?" Samukai growled.

"An ally. You want the Council gone? I can make that happen," he grinned underneath his hood.

"How?"

"I have _stolen _their Spell Gems back and one of the… council… they will walk right into my trap at the Cave of Despair".

"How have you managed this?"

"I learned from the first dark warrior… and let us leave it at that," the dark man said. "So would you like to aide me in destroying them or not?"

Samukai thought for a second, "Deal"

"Wait wait!" Skales interrupted. "Why ssssshould we trust thissss alleged 'Dark Warrior'? The only Dark Warrior ssslaughtered the Village of Casters hundreds of yearsss ago!"

"Well then snake, looks like you'll have to trust me," he darkly chuckled. "One of them, Ming; is stronger than she thinks she is. Little does she or anybody else know that she's destined since birth to be the princess of Casters. The last one who was destined was Delilah Marret but she died before fulfilling it. We of course must not let Ming fulfill this. The ninja as well… they must be destroyed… at least one pair for I have seen the future and their children, if all united, will become the greatest warriors with powers of both Caster and ninja".

"How do you know thissss?" Acidious asked.

"The Cave of Legend. Where the first Caster received instruction from the First Spinjitsu Master. If the ninja discover this place, and Ming is taken there… she will become more powerful than what you silly creatures can handle!"

"Then welcome to our alliance," Samukai chuckled.

"Thank you Samukai, but now I must return to the Cave of Despair," the dark warrior back out but suddenly stopped. "Who… is that girl? I thought Ming was with the Council… and was older".

"The brat is a clone of Ming. Sssshe allegedly has the ssssame power as Ming doessss… why do you care?" Skales eyed him.

"It is nothing Serpentine," he said before continuing out.

"This is where you live?" Ming looked out off the deck of the Bounty at the dojo, smiling.

"Yea! It's awesome… though slightly cramped… especially at meals," the Garmadon twins giggled.

"Didn't you get a good look at this place when you came to steal the weapons?" Skyla asked.

"I'm afraid no," Ming shook her head. "I almost didn't recognize it… especially from the air".

When the touched down the ninja grabbed their weapons to expect whatever was coming at the in the Cave of Despair. If this dark person kidnapped a Caster, they couldn't overlook anything.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Violet and Yasmin squealed as they hopped in the tank.

"Can you two take anything seriously?" Caleb looked at his cousins.

"And who said you get to call the tank!?" Jay folded his arms.

"We did," they stuck their tongues out at the blue ninja which made him walk away in defeat.

"Good to be back in this old thing," Nya giggled as she lifted the leg of her mech and made it stomp. She giggled as Kai jumped, picking up his own mech she made for him.

"Well I get this baby," Lloyd chuckled as he was messing around with his golden mech.

"Mechs are for babies," Dana laughed. "I'll gladly fly with Ultra," she patted one his scaly heads. The dragon growled at the ninja of animal's touch.

"We'll ride with Dana," Cole and Misty volunteered.

"Which leaves us with the Bounty," the others got back on.

"TO THE CAVES OF DESPAIR!" Lindsy shouted as she took the steering wheel.

"Lindsy is this wise? You don't know how to fly that well yet," Skyla frowned.

"Relax! Nya has been teaching me!" Lindsy giggled. "Now… how do you start this thing up?" Skyla laughed, rolled her eyes and punched the button to fire the engines.

"Where are they!?" the dark warrior paced in the cave.

"We are here dark one," Diella's voice echoed from the other side.

"Did you come alone with the girl?" he called back.

"I'm here!" Ming yelled, unafraid.

"Do you have Kaifus!?" Galeo shouted.

"I am here brother," the answer came.

"I sense these weapons will do us no good," Zane closed his eyes.

"Why? Is this guy gonna be that powerful?" Kai looked over.

"Who knows… but whatever happens, we're the Ultimate Masters of Spinjitsu! Of course we can take them!" Yasmin growled.

"SH!" Wu hissed.

"If you try anything funny, you will be met with ninja," Amelia threatened.

"Fair enough Amelia," he answered. "Now you may come in to where I am". He opened a hole in the rock. Galeo, Diella, Zatana, Amelia, and Ming stepped through.

They five gripped their staffs tighter and looked at their enemy. He was dressed in black with a black hood and tattered cape which concealed his face from view. "Who are you… really?" Zatana stared him down.

"Who indeed… I discovered that I am the descendant of the dark warrior who had slain your people hundreds of years ago. But now I really just want the brat rather than simply killing you old timers off," he darkly chuckled.

"Why do you want me?" Ming glared with her grandmother. "And… where… is my grandfather?"

"You said he was here!" Diella hissed. "NINJA!"

"You hear that?!" Dana jumped off the dragon. "Ultra, if you see any shady guys coming out; make sure to blast them for us kay?" she kissed one of the dragon's heads who nodded at her words.

"Hang on!" Megan shouted. "I'll stay out here… we all shouldn't go in…"

"Yea, the ten should go in! We'll mind the weapons," Caleb gestured to himself, Megan, Violet, Yasmin, and Aaron. Aaron frowned and looked into the cave.

"I need to see if Ming is alright," Aaron said.

"Your cousin is right Aaron," Garmadon looked at his oldest son. "Stay here with them!" The older man followed his youngest son and his friends inside as he strapped his back sheaths on.

"But-"

"STAY THERE!" Misako yelled.

"How are we gonna split this up?" Megan asked.

"Kay, Aaron get's the golden mech, Caleb can have the Samurai mech… Megan can handle the fire mech… and Violet can stay in the Raider," Yasmin said.

"What will you do?" Violet looked at her twin.

"Well Ultra doesn't need a rider! He has Dana's orders! I'll just sit back and supervise!" Yasmin folded her arms and smiled.

"Who made you leader?" Megan looked at the young woman.

"I did! Now just… do what I said!" Yasmin stomped.

"Maybe I want the Samurai mech!" Megan snapped. Caleb and Aaron sighed as they watched the three helpers argue. Now was not the time to be catty.

"So you did have back up? Well so did I!" their enemy smirked. The four Serpentine generals appeared behind him. "Give me the GIRL!" he yelled. He locked gazes with Ming under his hood. A red glimmer flashed then he removed his hood. "Give me my granddaughter!"

**Didn't see that coming did you?! Hehe reaction coming tomorrow.**

**I'd post a longer A/N but I'm skyping with XC12Passion XD**

**See you guys tomorrow! :D**

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go... next chapter... I'm so winging this story it's even funny... well glad to see you guys are enjoying this :)**

* * *

Ming could have screamed looking at Kaifus' scarred face… instead, Jay freaked out for her. "Wait you kidnapped yourself!?"

"No you idiot! It's a set up!" Kaifus growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai glared.

"Yea! You have the gems! Why Ming?" Lloyd growled.

"One word my dear, stupid ninja; Power," the man laughed. "Power that will level mountains, control the elements!"

"We have the element part covered thanks!" Misty snapped.

"Well, when I'm done, you'll all be my slaves!" Kaifus manically laughed. "Don't you know that the first dark warrior was my grandfather?" He eyed them. "He had power given to him from the Overlord to kill the Casters, and now that the Overlord is gone, I have been able to draw the remnants of his dark matter into my soul!"

"That is black magic! We are forbidden to use that!" Amelia hissed.

"Not anymore, you witch!" the man pointed. "Don't forget you were even more powerful and even more insane than the Overlord himself!"

"I have changed! And for the better! We were both granted the gift of being a Caster and now you have abused it!" she roared.

"We're going to stop you Kaifus, one way or another, so just give it all up now," Garmadon took out one of his swords. He was the closest and had the sword point at his chest.

"You're the oldest son of the First Spinjitsu Master…" Kaifus started. "I remember the grieving news of Delilah dying shortly after little brother was born… how tragic for you"

"Shut it. How dare you speak my mother's name," Garmadon clenched his teeth.

"Oh, then you won't like what I have to say next," he laughed. "I killed her… surprised? She chose your father over me, and I decided to get back in the best way possible; taking her from you, her favorite".

"LIAR!" the other man yelled.

"There was another reason, so say it Kaifus! This wasn't just about a broken heart was it?" Zatana's gold eyes drilled into her in law's.

"Delilah was special wasn't she? We all knew that… tell us, what power would she have possessed if she had lived?" Misako asked. Diella recalled a piece of information, Kaifus growled when he saw in her clear eyes that she knew.

"The Princess of Casters… there is another reason for those Spell Gems than just to be used by the next warriors of ninja and Caster…" Diella said. "They were meant to fit into a crown of gold. And a Caster with the purest of innocence could wear it. That was Delilah".

"Right there Diella, but after the village was slaughtered and only one Caster who was with child remained, my grandfather hid the crown away away, in a secret place, that has been forgotten to this day!" Kaifus turned to the Serpentine who were patiently waiting behind him. "Generals, there are five ninja outside the mouth of the cave, go and take them out".

The four generals slithered away. Dana made a move to run back out but a wall of flames rose because of Kaifus. "No one gets out of here."

"STOP THIS!" Ming screamed.

"Only you can Ming, come with me, and your friends will be spared," her grandfather extended his hand. Zatana locked gazes with her granddaughter and slowly shook her head. "If you come with me, your 'sister' will be spared Samukai's torturing".

Ming was hesitant to stand back. She had vowed to protect her clone, she told her so much from her creating that it was almost brainwashed into Ching's mind.

"Guuuys come on… just talk… or something!" Caleb sighed seeing his girlfriend and cousins stand so far from the other.

Those three were the best of friends from the start… and they were being petty over which would have which vehicle? He heard hissing and him and Aaron turned to see Constricti slithering out from behind the rocks.

"NINJA GO!" The boys spun in silver/gray and gold. The three girls jumped and did the same, all five readied their weapons.

"Okay snakes, don't try anything," Aaron said underneath his golden hood. He slammed his hammer on the ground. "SWIFT JUSTICE!" He yelled; his hammer of steel glowed white gold and he hit two snakes in a row.

"Steel bruiser," Caleb swung his pickaxe.

"Okay… who wants the mechs!?" Megan looked at Nya's mech.

"I'll take the fire one!" Violet ran.

"I get the gold one!" Yasmin cried.

"NO WAIT! I have a better idea!" Caleb grinned.

"He lies, he won't leave any of us alone until we are all dead," Amelia narrowed her eyes. "I know… if he has part of the Overlord mixed in his soul, then it is like with the Devourer venom… he'll become like Garmadon and I were… only worse…"

Ming held back her gloved hand and gripped her staff in the other. "No! No I will not go with you… why do you want me?!" the black haired woman sobbed. "You didn't want before until now! Why is that!?"

"I didn't see it before," Galeo and Diella looked at her. "She has the same soul resonance as your sister, Diella…"

"Be quite brother!" Kaifus snapped.

"Sister?" Zane's eyebrows rose.

"Yes… Delilah was my baby sister… I was twenty five when she was born…" Diella's eye welled up. "Ming has the same magic levels as her… the exact… she's Delilah reborn!" Diella's gold curls bounced.

"That must mean… that Ming is to be the princess in place of Delilah!" Skyla gasped and the others stared at the woman.

"Kaifus, you're going to kill her once you have her!" Galeo yelled and pointed his gloved hand. His brother had nothing to say. He slammed his red crystal encrusted staff in the ground, making the ground shake.

"What are you doing!?" Wu yelled at the older Caster.

"I said you'd all be dead didn't I?" Kaifus laughed.

"Oh yea… he's gone bonkers…" Amelia bluntly said.

"What about the others outside?" Cole yelled over the rumbling.

"They'll be fine! I'm more worried about us!" Nya cried.

"WHERE IS THAT BLASTED GOLDEN DRAGON WHEN YOU REALLY NEED HIM!" Garmadon cursed. From below the ground, the familiar gold drill to their driller poked through. And the five ninja spilled out. Garmadon was baffled at first but then shrugged, "That also works…"

"You left everything else outside?" Misako looked at the five.

"Mom, the dragon is taking care of EVERYTHING, trust us…" Aaron sighed and nodded.

"But come on! We just made a way to get out of here!" Megan pointed.

"Wait! Shouldn't we fight?"Amelia looked bummed. Then they looked around, no Kaifus.

_"__Tick tock, against the clock, the cave of Legend is hidden from thought. No one knows it, no one has seen it; the Casters' time is ticking by. By Summer's end, nothing to defend, Dark Warrior is back; this is THE END". _

Everyone shuddered at the echo of Kaifus' voice.

"Come on! We have to get out of here," sensei Wu yelled at everybody.

"Alright! We're moving! But warning; we may have to fight the rest of the way out to get to our ship!" Caleb warned.

Outside the cave, Caleb was right. The dragon was faring well but the team would have to plow through the snakes to get by. Especially when they were noticed coming out of the cave.

"We will leave and be in the Mystic Forest! Meet us there and hurry! Amelia, you have your orders… teleport ONLY IF NECESSARY!" Diella called.

"Yes Diella! We'll be there my dawn!" the younger woman called back.

"If you need help sing our ballad into Amelia's staff ninja!" Ming locked gazes with Aaron before lighting the crystal on her staff like the others and vanish in a peridot light.

"Alright! Move it move it! The situation has become much direr!" Amelia shooed everyone aboard the Bounty.

"Ultra! Take off, we'll have to come back for the stuff later," Dana called to their pet.

"Yes, we must not bother ourselves with means of technology…" Amelia sighed.

"Then what will we use to fight?!" Nya and Jay looked at her.

She flashed a smile and her right, colorless eye seemed to flash, "Magic kiddies. You guys can use it and Casters are just a higher form of it".

"INCOMING!" Lindsy shrieked. The Bounty rocked back and forth and they noticed the Serpentine were catapulting projectiles at them.

"Booster 2 is down," Skyla and Zane came out of the bridge.

"Okay… I'm gonna teleport us… the whole ship!" Amelia readied her staff.

"Wait… Diella said only if you need to… why did she say that!?" Cole asked.

"Because… I'm not that good with a big group… one or two others maybe but… not ALL of us…" Amelia sheepishly smiled. "Just… uh… hope I don't lose some of our limbs or something…" She stuck her staff down. "TO THE DOJO!" Everyone was about question if it was safe again but in a flash of turquoise light they reappeared at their dojo.

"Wow it worked!" Zane was impressed.

"Wait… why do you sound like a girl? Wait… why do I sound like a girl!?" Kai noticed. Everyone looked at each other then gave a scream.

"WERE WE GENDERBENT?!" Lindsy yelled

***K, yes, Kaifus is evil and his brother, Galeo is not. Remember? Everyone has a choice as Garmadon once said to little Lloyd. We get to see more baddies... and yes... Kaifus killed Garmadon and Wu's mother, she didn't die in childbirth as what everyone assumed in "Their Past, Their Story"**

**So... OH! YES! Amelia's spell back fired and everyone swapped genders... I always thought "HEY! The ninja turned into kids... how about totally swapping genders!" so I did that... don't worry after the awkward hilarity of the next chapter, everything moves right along... **

**Thanks for reading this zany story guys! See you tomorrow for the next update! 3**

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHO'S READY FOR THE MOST AWKWARD AND RANDOM CHAPTER IN THE UNIVERSE?! No?**

**THEN DIE! Hehe, just kidding... seriously though... awkward to write... my brother said I should leave it instead of deleting and finding a better segway for them to meet up... plus I guess they should experiance what it's like being the opposite sex, right?**

**I'm shutting up now... no need to bore you with my idiocity... yes I made that word up**

**Please... continue reading...**

* * *

"Great… I'm a woman…" Garmadon readjusted his/her black and purple kimono, embarrassed. The others also noticed that depending on what they were wearing had changed on them. Nya and the girls, now guys, got off their breast armor as did the boys with their chest pieces.

"Okay… this is all incredibly awkward," Wu noticed he had longer white hair. "At least I have hair again…"

"Hmm… genderbending… that never happened before… I must tell the others!" Amelia grinned.

"First… can we change BACK!?" Lloyd was surprised his voice actually didn't change that much from when he was a guy.

"I'm with greeny…" Dana looked to Cole who was looking in one of the windows.

"Aw… that's just great… I look exactly like Colette now!" he/she whined.

"You didn't look that different to begin with…" Jay grew annoyed with his longer hair and finally tied it up. "How do you guys manage all this hair?"

"Hey, some of us keep it short thanks," Nya frowned.

"Amelia… is there ANY way of turning us back? Or Misako? You two know all the answers…" Zane toyed with his/her new platinum ponytail.

"Actually… yes… there is…" Misako took out her/his scroll case. "I think we can brew a potion… but we'll need to gather the items and go to the Mystic Forest where Zatana and brew it and use her magic, it _is _her specialty".

"Kay, what do we need mom-er… dad?" Lloyd was officially confused on what to call his parents now.

"This is a weird list," Kai took the paper, "Eggs, milk, butter-"

"That's for my secret cake recipe! You know Lloyd's birthday is coming," Misako quickly grabbed the paper back. Then handed the other parchment, "THIS is the right one I believe".

"Two cherry blossoms, a mint leaf, six orchid seeds, a drop of honey, and a feather from a dove!? This has to be the girliest potion ever!" Kai grimaced.

"That's because it IS for changing guys to girls," Amelia bluntly said, smacking Kai in the head with his/her staff.

"Guys will gather the guy things and girls will gather the girly things," Garmadon established before bickering could start.

"Wait… guys who are girls or girls who are guys?" Dana asked.

"Girls who are guys get the guy ingredients," Caleb said, "So it looks less awkward".

"We haven't even read what's for the guys!" Misty folded his/her arms.

"I'll read this one," Aaron took it. "You girls… uh guys… have to get a… snail? Okay… uh a the shed skin of a snake… gross behind belief… five worms… barf… two feathers from an falcon, and a drop of… oil? What kind of potion is THIS?! Well I'm happy we don't get to gather this stuff," Aaron laughed.

"Well, at least we don't have to drink it," The twins smirked.

The guys, now girls, looked at each other. "I think we're fine with being girls…" Kai quickly said.

"Just go get the girly stuff!" Skyla frowned.

"Wait… if we're going into the city… don't we need to call each other opposite gender names? It'll be awkward…" Nya thought.

"Oooh… yes, almost forgot about that," Amelia thought. The team decided on their temporary names. For most of them anyways.

"Time out," Garmadon stopped. "What about me and Misako!?"

"Well… I think you guys could get away with your names," Amelia smirked.

"Wait!" Cole stopped. "I don't like Colette… it reminds me too much that I look like my sister!"

"COLE! You looked like your sister way before you got genderbent!" The others yelled at him. He/she slumped and grimaced.

"Yea and why am I "Liddy" Can't I be… Laura or something NORMAL!?" Lloyd frowned.

"You see sweetie this is a joke," Garmadon started, totally going along with the fact that him and Lloyd were girls, "You always went around screaming "I AM LLOYD GARMADON" And basically fooled the ninja because it sounded like Lord Garmadon, so we decided on Liddy, because technically I would have been Lady Garmadon".

"Well when you put it like that _EVERYTHING_ makes sense," Lloyd sarcastically rolled his/her eyes.

"Oh you guys are ba-ck?" Dr. Julian walked out but adjusted his glasses when noticed that they weren't the same.

"Father," Zane started. "Uh… slight accident… got genderbent".

"Can you fix that?" the scientist asked.

"Yea, we are working on that," Skyla rubbed the back of his/her head. "But we have to leave now; the situation is uh… not good with the Casters. We're going to the Mystic forest straight away!"

"Well, I'll still be here, watching the place," he nodded.

"Okay…" Jay rubbed his/her hands together. "Which cars go to whom?"

"I get my baby," Misty snapped. "No one gets my convertible! Come on lad- er… guys…"

"WAIT! I think we should swap clothing… for now at least…" The friends quickly went in to change and came back out. The girls, now guys, squeezed in to Misty's small car and drove out first.

"You guys go find the stuff to turn the girls back, the four of us will be waiting in the park on the edge of the city," Wu said.

"Yes sensei," The guys, now girls said.

"My car, let's go," Cole climbed into his truck. "Let's just hope guys don't hit on us…"

"That'd be pretty funny though," Zane laughed.

"Zane… no," Jay glared.

"Alright let's go," Amelia sighed.

"Where are they? They should be here by now! We don't have much time!" Diella was pacing. "I just hope they aren't in danger!"

"Diella I have never seen you like this… what is so wrong? You always remain calm," Galeo stopped her.

"Because! They never knew me… Garmadon and Wu… I wonder if they think I am a horrible aunt…" she sighed.

"They will be here, I am sure of it! They have until dawn and it is somewhat getting dark out now," Zatana stood with her granddaughter. "We are going to the dining hall…" Ming followed Zatana out.

"So… how do you women walk around with bras on?" Garmadon looked at Misako. "I feel like I can barely breathe.

Misako and Amelia looked un-amused at their situation. Here they were quietly sitting, not making things more awkward than they already were with them being guys, and here their husbands were asking the personal questions of being a woman… Well all Wu was doing was messing with his/her hair.

"You want to not breathe, try wearing a corset," Amelia's face was dead pan and emotionless.

"I'm good thanks… I want to go back to being a guy as fast as possible…"

"Got pulled over… AGAIN! Didn't you get pulled over last week!?" Lloyd growled as the officer wrote up their ticket.

"Not the point Lloyd," Cole hissed.

"Guys… I'm no Einstein… but… he's obviously new guy on the job…" Caleb started. The others looked at him. "And… we're girls? Maybe we can persuade him to let us slide…"

"Name please miss?" The officer asked Cole.

"Cole" Cole started. Jay elbowed him hard "-ette Stone… handsome," Cole could have barfed saying it…

Caleb rolled his/her eyes and stuck his/her head out the window. "Listen mister… we were on our way to visit our friends, and we were not going THAT fast, think you can let some pretty girls slide?"

The officer turned pink but the others were playing along in looking cutesy and flirtsy. "I guess I could let you seven slide… but don't do it again!"

"You got it," Zane smiled.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Jay and Lloyd were hissing.

"Well, I'm sure the girls aren't doing as bad as us…" Aaron sighed.

"MISTY- I-I-I MEAN MARKY HE WON'T GET OFF OUR TAIL!" Lindsy yelled.

"WELL I AIN'T PULLING OVER!" The red headed female, now male, yelled over the wind.

"That's it! Top goes up!" Megan roared as he/she lunged forward from the back seat to click the roof button.

"Wait… we gotta get falcon feathers? And the guys have to get a dove feather… Zane and mine's birds!" Skyla remembered.

"I'll call them, but just get off the road… I don't care what you guys do to lose this guy but just do it!" Dana growled, getting out his/her cell phone.

_"Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye..."_

The guys were snickering as they heard the Owl City song play. "It's Dana, someone answer it," Cole threw his/her phone at Jay who fumbled to catch it.

"Dane? That you?" Jay picked up.

"Yea, we should call Zane and Skyla's birds, their feathers will work," he/she quickly said. "MIST! I SAID LOSE HIM!"

"You guys have been speeding to get the stuff to huh?" Jay sighed.

"Yea, why… you guys got pulled over?"

"YEA!" the guys, now girls, all except Cole yelled. The girls, now guys could be heard laughing on the other end.

"Okay, hang that up! We'll get the birds! See you guys later!" Cole shouted. "So… Zane… where's your Falcon and Skyla's dove?"

"Probably out getting some air," the ninja of ice thoughtfully said.

"Man, being girls really stinks," Kai growled, "Why don't girls just where boxers!?" he/she adjusted his panties underneath his/her red skirt.

"Okay… I'm not touching the snake skin…" Lindsy grimaced as Nya and the twins poked at it with a stick.

"I already touched the worms… ew! So gross!" Megan shuddered.

"I'll do it!" Misty volunteered.

"Whatever, sicko," Dana frowned. "I may be the ninja of animals… but I just can't touch that thing!"

"Yea and I got the snail already…" Skyla looked at the small creature slicking around in its jar.

"Well, come on, let's go to the park, the guys can handle the birds they said," Nya started for their car where they all crammed back inside.

"Guys! It's me! Zane!" Zane was jumping trying to catch his/her and his/her girlfriend's/boyfriend's birds that were constantly flapping high up the tree. "I wish I was a nindroid and they were too so they would just come on command!"

"And hey, don't go around saying "I'm Zane!" when you're a chick now! Remember the cover names?" Jay reminded the white ninja.

"Of course," Zane sighed. Just then, from above, two dark brown feathers and one pure white one fell into his/her hands.

"Nice job Zaannn- I'm mean Zaeda!" Lloyd jumped.

"The rest we can get at the park I think, let's go," Aaron started back.

"For the record… who plans on getting the honey from this assumed bee hive in the park?" Kai curiously asked.

"AW HECK NO GUYS!" Kai was sweating as he/she looked up at the hive with a few bees buzzing around it.

"Last thing on the list Kay, and we all did our turn grabbing something," Caleb folded his/her arms.

"I seriously hate you guys," Kai growled. "I really, really, really, REEEEEEEALLY **_hate_** you guys".

"Stop stalling and just do it!" Cole snapped.

"Don't look up my skirt!" Kai snapped back as he started trying to climb the tree. His/her red and black keds were slipping against the tree bark. "Man Nya's gonna kill me if I rip this sweater".

"You're problem not ours," Lloyd giggled.

"Okay… bees, I'm just gonna borrow some honey… just a drop…" Kai went to reach out when a bee stung his/her hand. "OW! Oh forget this!" He/she made the steel katana of fire appear in his/her hand and he/she chopped it off the branch making the bees swarm.

"WAY TO GO KAI-I MEAN KAY!" Jay angrily yelled.

"I feel like I'm in the Hunger Games!" Lloyd cried.

"YOU **_READ_** MY BOOKS!?" Caleb yelled.

"YOU **_OWN _**THOSE BOOKS!?" Cole questioned back, smacking a bee.

"Do you hear screaming?" Amelia looked around.

"That's the guys," Garmadon said.

"How do you know that?" Wu looked at his brother… or sister.

"Who else would be screaming over the Hunger Games books?" he/she bluntly said.

The adults wandered over to find the guys, now girls freaking out with several stings. "Did you at least get what you needed?" Misako stood over her/his sons now daughters.

"Yea mom… dad… uh… mom and dad…" The brothers, now sisters, nodded, looking up at their mother… or father.

"Where are the girls? Or… you know what I mean…" Amelia rolled his/her eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Misty's scream came. Everyone turned at the honking to see her blue convertible plowing through the park. They stopped just in front of everyone.

"Holy crap…" The twins breathed.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVER GET A LICENSE?!" Dana roared. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEBODY!"

"They made me take it 5 times before giving it to me! That must mean that they tested me five times to make sure, and I passed!" Misty folded his/her arms. "Which I did".

"That made **_no_**sense!" Dana snapped back.

"Why are the only people who have licenses maniacs?" Zane questioned.

"Excuse me?" Cole growled.

"And you call me fast," Jay smirked.

"Can we please go now?" The adults were not amused by the young ninja's behavior.

"Okay," they frowned and got back in the cars.

***See? Awkward stupidity... but I guess we needed to break it up a little right? Espcially cuz shiz gets real soon... **

**And Diella is think she is a horrible aunt... and WTF did I bring Hunger Games into this? 1. Because I can *puts sunglasses on like a boss* and 2... you know you laughed XD**

**The girls have no problem wearing guy clothes but the guys are like... had it with the panties and bras and skirts XD**

**Hehe, for those who don't know, I have countless SWTCW, Marvel, and Lego shirts that are from the boy's section... I even wear a pair of swim trunks that didn't fit my dad and a swim shirt for the boy's section... as you can see, I incorporated even more stuff about me in my stories... **

**So uh... anything else? Oh yes I'll hate myself in the morning, but honest opinions on how I'm writing... this story specifically... is it understandable? Am I contradicting anywhere? Are you wondering something that I have not tried to make clear?**

**I'm looking for some feedback... you know my rules on feedback, state things in a kind and encouraging fashion (seriously, no writing two paragraph long reviews all about minor things or criticizing character names or personality, that has happened to me before and it made me so POed! And it made me want to delete everything I ever wrote and quit writing...)**

**So yea, I'm always trying to improve, and I feel I do the more I write and post on here. **

**Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome (and don't forget that! How could you? I'm always yapping in these authors notes about you...) and I'll see you tomorrow in the next update!**

**OH! And as for my poll, it's looking like I should post my Legend of Korra, Pro Bending Champions fic :D We'll see by the end of this month ;)**

**And also, this Saturday I have a wedding to go to, not sure how long we'll be partying, and in the middle of next week is the animation trade show my dad and I are attending, it's all day so I'm warning you guys, I may not be able to update ;)**

**Thanks and see you guys later!**

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

***Wazzup?! Just an FYI, I have pretty much finished writing this story and will edit as I post for errors XD And yes, the story is almost half way over at this point XD**

**So let's see what the ninja do next, shall we?**

* * *

"I'll do a portal this time, so the cars can get through because it'll just take forever without one," Amelia lifted his/her staff and the drove through into the courtyard of the Caster's hidden manor.

"There you are! We were worried sick," Diella sighed then did a double take, "Wait… what has happened to you all".

"Diella, are they- here?" Zatana and Galeo's mouths dropped.

"Grandma, are the ninja here?" Ming came out after them and jumped. "Whoa… guys what happened?! Seriously!"

"Amelia…" the team glared at the woman.

"Small genderbender backfire…" she sheepishly smiled.

"I take it you have the items for a potion then?" Zatana folded her arms.

"Yea… and for the record, those items are KILLER gross!" the girls, now guys bluntly said.

"And what happened to you seven?" Diella looked at the ladies, which were the guys.

"Kai tried to get the honey and ended up bringing the whole beehive down!" Cole pointed to the red ninja. "But we got back at him and did look up his skirt just because he said not to," the black ninja folded his/her arms.

"You are idiotic Cole, and I hate you all," Kai glared.

"Alright, alright! Just give me the items and I'll brew the potions…" Zatana sighed and took the bag and jars.

"You look pretty as a girl, Aaron," Ming giggled looking up at the gold ninja.

"Hehe… thanks…" he/she sheepishly grinned. "Violet let me wear her clothes…"

He/she then heard the others whistling and he/she blushed. Ming started laughing and Aaron went even redder when he saw his father… well, now 'mother' teasing his/her son/daughter.

"I'll go help my grandmother," Ming smiled and went into the room in which Zatana had gone.

"I am… sorry, I wasn't around when you were children…" Diella sighed, referring to Garmadon and Wu.

"What do you mean?" Wu looked at her.

"I… I am your aunt… I should have been there for you both, instead I stayed away even more… you didn't even know your mother had a sister," Diella tilted her head. "Maybe I could have protected your mother and Kaifus never would have murdered her… or maybe you wouldn't have gotten bit…"

"But if Garmadon was never bitten, I don't think we would have gotten married or had our four incredibly insane kids," Misako looked to the four were wrestling with each other.

"Who wants to drink what first?" Zatana walked out with two flasks; one a bubbly pink and the other was a dark purple/gray sludge. "Gray is for the guys be guys again, pink is for the ladies".

"Do we have to drink that?" Zane looked in at the flask with their names on it.

"Whatever; give us that pink stuff!" Violet took the other flask.

"One swig and you should all be okay again," Ming smiled.

"Hold on!" Jay stopped. "Shouldn't we change clothes first?"

"Spark plug has a point," Misty said. "Okay…"

They friends quickly swapped back to their clothes and took the potion. "Am I still a girl?" Lloyd couldn't tell from his voice.

"Yes, we're all back to normal," Misako kissed her youngest.

"Amelia, you really must work on your spells, you aren't very good," Galeo chuckled.

"Yea, yea," Amy smirked.

"We can laugh later, Kaifus is about and will not be an easy enemy to defeat," Diella's clear eyes flashed.

"Ching! We have to bust into the Underworld and rescue her!" Ming stomped her maroon boot.

"We know what Kaifus said before vanishing… _'Tick tock, against the clock, the cave of Legend is hidden from thought. No one knows it, no one has seen it; the Casters' time is ticking by. By Summer's end, nothing to defend, Dark Warrior is back; this is THE END'_," Skyla recited.

"Yes it was a part of a prophecy from long ago… I guess now, looking back, it was a warning that we would be betrayed by one of our own," Diella closed her eyes.

"Well no one knows the cave's location! How can we get Ming to it so she can claim the crown? Not to mention we must get the gems back!" Wu put in.

"The scrolls of that were burned a long time ago!" Zatana looked away, "I did my best to save them but they are all gone!"

As the adults were talking back and forth Ming suddenly went rigid, and the room around her melted away. Aaron, who was sitting next to her felt her change in posture and her peridot eyes were widen and distant.

_"__Haha, come now Samukai, you really think that those brats will find the cave?" Kaifus laughed._

_"__If they do our hopes for our alliance to rule Ninjago is gone!" the skeleton snapped._

_"__What about the brat, she is proving to be pretty useless," Skales slithered around the young clone, who was shivering as she watched the Serpentine's tail go around her. _

_"__As long as we have the gems, finding the cave will be no trouble at all!" Kaifus answered smugly. "Little does Zatana know __**I**__ burned the scrolls!"_

_"__But there was one more thing that you couldn't burn," Skales frowned. _

_"__No, the stone patio of the courtyard, it's over a thousand years old, built when the village was still there and lively… I couldn't dig up anything without being noticed… those blasted guards that were there since Magana rebuilt the community with Anelma… which is why I'll be going on ahead to the Cave of Legend with Skales. There is a passage only I know that leads to the cave from here. I'm not entirely sure if those fools will try to get to the cave or here to try and save the brat first"._

Ming felt as if she was in the room but they did not see her. What was this? What their enemies were plotting in the Underworld? Did they know she was there? She gasped.

_"__Did you feel that?" Kaifus snapped up. "Fear…"_

"MIING!" The others shook her. She blinked fast and looked at the ninja and the others around her.

"What happened? You looked as if you saw death itself," Diella asked the younger woman.

"I-I… saw," she gulped, "Kaifus! And Samukai and Skales… all in the Underworld. Kaifus burned your scrolls holding the prophecy… b-but there was another artifact, a… map or something… but the Cave of Legend is linked to the Underworld somehow…"

"Did they say what exactly?" Misako looked at her.

Ming nodded. "The stone patio of the courtyard".

They all got up and walked outside.

"Look inscriptions…" Wu looked down.

"All around… it's a riddle," Nya's brown eyes widened. "Afraid I can't read it though" she frowned.

"I can," Skyla cheerily smiled and stepped around, reading it as she walked.

_"__In the north where it snows, a hidden cave with a golden glow. At the bottom between the lowest peaks of snow, rock, and sleet, lies the place in which you seek. A pedestal which holds the key for the proper hour. The one with the pure heart and peridot eyes will receive the power. This is of all the Casters that have ever been". _

"Someone, get a map," Garmadon said, instantly Misako had a map pulled from her red scroll case she always carried. "Thanks…"

"Look, snow, so maybe North Ninjago…" Amelia pointed to the mountains.

"Maybe it's around where we went skiing at the end of spring," Yasmin jumped.

"All sure bets. And it gave us practically the exact coordinates," Caleb nodded.

"What are we waiting for!?" Megan and Lindsy grinned.

"Guys, I think we're going skiing again," Jay smirked.

"But what about my sister?" Ming stomped.

"We will get her back, don't worry child," Zatana comforted her grandchild.

***I really need to finish my skiing one shot huh? It's so irrelevant to this though XD Oh and we'll get to see our favorite trio of mutants soon! **

**Anything else? Oh yea; IT'S MEGA STUPID HARD WRITING RHYMEY PROPHECY THINGS! Seriously... it took me two to right that ;-; **

**Enough about me and my struggles to write this insanely crazy ff... later on I had so many Soul Eaterish stuff... I cut it though because it seemed irrelevant... huh kinda like the Hunger Games joke in the last chapter...**

**Speaking of which... my bro and I agree... EPISODE 29 OF SOUL EATER IS MEGA FREAKIN CREEPY! .**

**Sooooo, I think that's all I have to say! Well okay a few more random things:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**You are fabulous, and don't you forget it!**

**See you guys in the next update**

**Stay out of school kids! (Cole... remember? From Never Trust a Snake?)**

**Aaaaaand... cake is your friend!**

**Hey! Maybe I should always do a section like this at the end of every author's note! Who'd liek a random saying section? I know that'd be idiotically fun for me... **

**K, I'm done! Have a nice day! 3**

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Talk about another late update huh? Almost 10! Fam is at church and my bro and I are feelin like crap... and we have a wedding to go to tomorrow... Also my dad is thinking about getting me a video MP3 player... I'm syced...**

**Oh and I got new music today... I got Behind These Hazel Eyes and Stronger(What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson, Kingdom Come by the Civil Wars for the Hunger Games soundtrack (I actually know how to play it, I taught myself this afternoon! 8D) and I got This is War bu 30 Seconds to Mars... I normally don't like their music but I loved this song when a friend showed me it... **

**Also This is War... it's kinda the theme for this fic... my bro and I agreed if each fic had a song, Ten Elements would be "Skyfall" by Adele and this is "This is War" XP I listen to this song alot when I wrote this one XD**

**I ****_wanted _****to get Bombshell Blonde but you can;t get it unless you buy the whole stinkin album off that damn ol iTunes! I hate Apple products... liek SERIOUSLY... I'm a Dell/Sony gal... I'll just have to wait for Gwen-of-Gallifrey1138 to get back from camp... yes she's one of my bestest besties and snags mp4 tracks for me soI can convert them XD**

**Enough about me! You guys must be like "OMG! When the hell is she gonna get to the story!?"**

**Well here it is... right after I talk about how Soul Eater is the most kriffin awesome show in the universe! Okay just kidding but seriously... I'm like... have way done with that show XD My bro has fallen in love it...**

**Okay read on! :D**

* * *

The team made a quick stop back home to grab more gear and provisions. Dar and Zurra were at the dojo when they touched down.

"Hey mom, dad!" Kai and Nya hugged their parents.

"Where have you been? Julian was going on about a spell backfiring? You all swapped genders or something?" Zurra asked.

"My fault, sorry," Amelia laughed.

"But we're all fine now!" Nya smiled.

"Except we have to go to North Ninjago for our next part of the mission," Misty said.

"Well be safe, and do your best," Dar patted his twins on the heads.

"Everyone have their cold gear?" Wu called. "Dar, Zurra, can you please watch over the dojo? Dr. Julian is coming with us for the Bounty's sake".

"Can do Wu," Dar nodded, "My niece and Darreth can watch our shop". The ninja waved goodbye to the Blackmans and all piled on the newly fixed Bounty and took off for North Ninjago.

"Now it'll take a day or so to fly there," Nya set the ship on auto pilot.

"Or I can just teleport-" Amelia started.

"NOOOO!" everyone yelled. She quickly retracted and slumped in her seat.

"Traveling on a flying ship… you have the life Amy," Zatana smiled amused by the technology that held the ship together.

"I guess you could say that…" the other looked away. "Though I still am haunted by my past… trying to kill Wu and Garmadon, abducting Caleb, then trying to seduce Garmadon, killed my cousin, and almost succeeded in taking over Ninjago

"But we stopped you and now we're here," Garmadon interrupted.

"I thought you and Wu were up top with Diella," Amelia raised her silver brows.

"Are you kidding? She's been clinging to us as if were babies again," the man shook his head and sat down.

"She feels guilty is all, she'll get over it," Zatana grinned.

"I hope she starts bugging my kids… they're up top also wrestling… for… I don't know what," Garmadon looked at the wood ceiling, hearing his kids yell and stomp on the deck.

"Attention passengers," Nya's cheery voice came over the PA, "Dinner is being served up top! Come and get it before Cole and Jay eat it all".

"HEY!" they heard the ninjas of earth and lightning yell.

"Did Cole cook?" was all the three asked.

"No, Zane and I did," Misako brushed her hands off.

That was all Garmadon and Amelia needed to hear to sit down. The top deck was the only sufficient place for everyone to sit and eat being their newly designed Bounty was built more for missions and not full on living quarters as it was back in the good ol days being hunted by snakes and Garmadon.

"Magic Sight," Kaifus said looking at his reflection in the red crystal in his staff.

"What in the blazes is that?" Skales hissed.

"I believe the fear I felt back in the Underworld was someone seeing in on us," Kaifus calmly answered. The snake slithered further as they walked through the tunnel.

"Who could do it?"

"Zatana most certainly I believe can do that… but she is not fearful… it must have been my granddaughter," the dark warrior straightened his red tunic. "What it is is using psychic energy to make yourself as if you were seeing in anywhere. But I had no idea Ming could use this… I know she can use a wide variety of magic but this is new".

"What can you do?" Skales asked.

"Mind shields. Ming might have been thinking of me, triggering her mental powers, and allowing her to see in. Since it was an accident and she probably doesn't know how to do it again, it will be weak unless Zatana catches on and it becomes stronger. If that happens I cannot do anything".

"I think we're here…" Skales looked at the end of the tunnel.

"Perfect," Kaifus grinned then tossed the small satchel to him.

"What is this?"

"The gems. You'll take them and hide them in an abandoned cabin in the mountains. I will be here as distraction and will defeat them. If everything is here at once, and we fail; what good will that do?" Kaifus snapped back. "Now GO".

Skales grudgingly slithered out into the cold.

"Okay let's head in, it's getting cold because of the mountain range," Wu suggested. The ninja cleaned up and followed in to the sleeping quarters. Everyone took out the few extra blankets they brought along but gave it to their Caster guests.

"So cold…" Lindsy shivered trying to sleep, "Lloydy, can we share a hammock?" she squeaked.

"Sure… I'm dang cold too…" the green ninja nodded. She agilely slipped from her bunk above her boyfriend's down to his and kissed his cheek.

"Night sweetie," she giggled.

"Goodnight Lin," Lloyd sighed.

"So when are we gonna get married?" she giggled again.

"Good night Lin," Lloyd repeated, amused.

"I see we're not the only ones sharing," Lindsy spied Lloyd's parents snuggling and rubbing noses.

"Aw gross," Lloyd yacked.

"Lights out everyone," their sensei flicked the lights in the room and retired to his own hammock. Everyone drifted off pretty fast except for Jay and Nya who were sharing bunks with their own siblings. Both slipped out and went to the upper deck.

"You can't sleep either huh?" Nya smiled as she saw the blue ninja out on top first.

"Hey Nya," he turned to face her. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little but that's no big deal… Kai was snoring in my ear," the orange ninja laughed.

"And Misty likes to wrestle in her sleep," Jay grinned looking down. He looked back up and saw that Nya had moved against to the railing where he was. Her brown eyes were even more sparkly from the bright light from the moon and stars.

"Well Kai has to marry her," Nya smirked.

"You think they really will?" Jay asked.

"Pretty sure…" the black haired girl flashed her famous smile making him blush.

"H-hey N-nya…" the brown haired boy started, "Uuh… I don't know… um… how to ask you this… but-" he took her off guard and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wanna be with you the rest of my life".

Nya was completely off guard. She never expected him to be bold like that. "Jay…" she softly kissed him making his blue eyes widened. "Of course. I love you blue boy," her comment made him smile wide and this time he kissed her.

"Up up!" Diella was waking everyone. "GARMADON! UP!" she jabbed her staff at the bottom of the hammock, jabbing him in the back.

"Diella stop it," Garmadon wrapped his arms around Misako who had the pillow this time. Misako herself was angrily trying to block Diella's noise.

"That's auntie, nephew!" Diella smirked. "Okay, ninja, uppity up!"

"Hey where's Jay?" Misty realized her younger brother was not there.

"Or Nya?" Kai also saw Nya was missing.

"Hey guys," the two dreamily walked in, holding hands. Nya's head was on Jay's shoulder.

"You're up very early," Megan grimaced as Galeo opened the blinds in their room. She liked being a creature of the night, not a peppy little morning girl.

"Better arrange the dates right Cole, because _Nya and I _are **_also _**getting married!" The blue ninja put an arm around Nya's waist.

"WHAT?!" Kai's mouth dropped. "When was this decided Nya?!"

"Last night," Nya smiled at her brother's reaction. "Jay proposed".

"Okay… I don't which is more shocking… them getting married or the fact that **_JAY_** proposed," Yasmin hung upside down in her bunk with Violet.

"I'm not that shy!" Jay frowned.

"But you do make yourself look like an idiot a lot," Dana put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Attention everyone," Julian's voice came on over their PA system. "We will be landing shortly at North Ninjago Ski Resort, prepare for landing".

Everyone grabbed their cold gear and packed away their supplies and finished straightening their ship up in no time. They all filed off the Bounty to the lodge.

"Game plan? I suggest we hide the Bounty and stay here," Caleb suggested.

"Very good idea but let us all remember _why_ we are here," Amelia eyed the metal ninja with a cheeky smile.

Ming closed her eyes tight, but growled at herself silently. _"Why can't I do that again!? Why can't I see what my grandfather was doing?"_

"Ming?" Aaron looked down at her. "You coming?"

"Of course," she breathed and followed the gold ninja into the lodge with others.

***Okay... so let's see we haz a Techshipping moment! Or as you all know it in the real world, Jaya... One my personal fave parts is gonna be in the next chapter *wink wink***

**So; what do you think will happen? This is already getting crazy enough... O MI GOSH just wait till they get to Frostbite Forest... oops shouldn't have said that... heheh...**

**Lol so... I have been REALLY getting into that new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... it's a lot like Ninjago... like... freakily alike... Look at this;**

**1. Their are four**

**2. One is a hot head, one is the leader, one is the smarty pants, and one is funny guy with nun chucks **

**3. They have an old sensei guy**

**4. Two sets of enemies (Krang & Shredder)**

**5. One girl on the team who is training to be a koinchi (forgive me is I spelled that wrong...) **

**6. They are learning the art of ninJITSU (Mm... what does that sound like? No they don't use tornadoes...)**

**So yes lot's of similarities... and I'm sure I'm forgetting something... oh well XP So yea I love that show now. I used love the older ones (the original, Fast Forward, Back to the Sewer etc ) but I like this better because they gave them a different plot and a cooler back story... plus I like April as a teen...I wish they'd show Casey though, he was freaking awesome XD**

**So enough, I'm sure your bored with me XD **

**Anyways, now for today's random sayings/lines/quotes:**

**BOOYAKASHA! **

**THERE'S. NOT. GONNA. BE. ANY. CAKE?!**

**Brian, what's the plural form of box? **

**BOXEN; I bought two BOXEN of donuts!**

**What an incredible smell you've discovered!**

**Heheheheheh, bottom **

**That is all! Have a wonderful night, you are fabulous, thank you for reading, and bedeebedee THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehe sorry to make ya'll wait, but I was quite busy yesterday, but I know you guys forgive me... right? No? EAT MY PURPLE FIRE DIRT BAGS! Oh wait you do? Never mind...**

* * *

"Lots of weddings so far huh? When are you and Lindsy planning yours for, Lloyd?" Garmadon antagonized his son yet again.

"Not talking," Lloyd repeated for the umpteenth time in the hour.

"Well your father and I got married a year after but I think it should be soon, after your birthday perhaps?" Misako messed with her son's blonde hair.

"I don't plan on being all snuggly with Lindsy like that until… never," Lloyd folded his arms.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Garmadon pulled his wife back over to him. "Hey honey, should we show Lloyd how he was born?"

"AW GROSS!" Lloyd fell back, shielding his eyes. "Man; your old; it's not cute!"

"Mom and dad being all sicko romantic again?" Violet laughed as the three elder siblings walked in.

"How did you live…" Lloyd didn't get up from his spot on the wooden floor.

"My gosh, you're acting like your ten!" Misako looked at their four children. "You're all adults! Starting acting like it!"

"Oh dad, auntie Diella wants you," Aaron remembered.

"No… she's been breathing down my neck ever since we got back from the Caves of Despair!" Their father hid behind Misako.

"Well, we should be starting out soon to look for this Cave of Legend. If we find that, getting Ming's clone and the gems should be fairly simple," Misako stood up.

"Hehe remember last time we were here?" Cole laughed watching the other guests go down the slopes.

"You mean when Zane kept showing off?" Megan dead panned looked to the white ninja who had the yellow in his arms a short distance away.

"Ninja of ice, duh he's gonna be the best," Misty laughed and sipped her coffee.

"I think we both did decent if you recall Mist," Dana said. Her and Misty were the most athletic beside Cole on the team. Not counting Megan who was basically a science experiment humanized with her super strength still intact.

"I think you're all just jealous," Zane cheekily smirked. Skyla giggled.

"Of course they are!" Skyla winked. "Wait… has anyone seen Lindsy?" As soon as the question was asked, it was answered. Lindsy face was found splat against the window by where the others were. "What is she doing?" the gray eyed girl half laughed.

The purple ninja wobbled back inside and plopped down and stole Misty's coffee. "HEY!" the water ninja growled.

"What was that outside?" Cole asked.

"Caleb was trying to help me ski down the slop and I so failed," the girl answered, shoving the coffee back to its rightful owner.

"Good, here you are," Amelia walked in. "We're going to start our search very soon… but we're holding a meeting. Zatana has some important information for us".

Everyone followed Amelia to the Caster's room where Zatana was standing next to her bed where Ming was silently sitting. Everyone either stood or took a seat on the floor or beds.

"Ming has revealed another rare gift I myself have not a hundred percent mastered," the gold eyed Caster started. "Yes she can vanish, create smoke and fog, as well as create magical pyro and fire effects. But she has inherited a special gift from me; Magic Sight," Zatana looked at the peridot eyed woman.

"Yeaaa… what does that mean?" Jay raised his hand.

"It's a magic element granted to not many of them. It allows a person to see in the room of a person they are concentrated on," Zane answered.

"Correct," Zatana nodded. "Without realizing it, Ming used it to spy on our enemies and figure out the stone patio riddle. She can't do it again because she is actually trying this time. I can teach her to use this and maybe… we can figure out what exactly Kaifus is up to now. We don't know if there is a trap waiting for us".

"How about you do it instead of waiting for Ming to try it out again?" Amelia's magic eye flashed from behind her spectacles.

"I can do it… I have tried though and I believe that Kaifus is blocking me out… Ming is stronger in will power though and her magic levels surpass us all. That's why I must teach her this. But I suppose I may be able to try Skales or Samukai being they were not protected unless in the same room as Kaifus".

"I'm not going to stop until I can see what Kaifus is doing," Ming nodded determined.

"For now I will meditate and see what I can see," Zatana nodded and turned back to the ninja. "For now, do not forget why we are here, be cautious and try and search for our correct cave but do be careful for Kaifus will be watching over it I guarantee".

The ninja nodded and walked out. "Okay let's split into teams. Kai and Misty, Jay and Nya, Cole and Dana, Lindsy and Lloyd, Caleb and Megan, and Zane and Skyla," Aaron said. "Oh and Yas and Vi".

"And you?" Violet folded her arms.

"I… feel I must be here… for Ming's sake," the green eyed ninja looked away.

"How about us?" Garmadon and Misako interrupted.

"You want to go out in the cold?" Skyla asked, surprised.

"Not the first we've almost died, a little snow should be no problem," Garmadon looked at the young yellow ninja.

"Fine," Aaron said. "You'll all go out while I stay here with uncle Wu and the Casters. Good luck," Aaron nodded and grinned.

"Come on then," Dana started running into the woods with the others close behind.

"Good luck guys," Aaron sighed as they disappeared into the snowy landscape.

_"__Samukai, have you killed our little brat yet?" _

"No, she's still alive, Whiplash and the boys are having some fun with her though," Samukai amusingly chuckled as the sounds of Ching hacking up blood rang through the stone caves.

_"__Make sure she doesn't die, she may be of use to us yet," _The smoky ball of red which showed Kaifus' face cleared.

Kaifus turned away and the view ball of smoke vanished as well. "You're a horrible old man," a woman grimly said.

"My sweet, you are one to talk. You forget how much you strove for power… my lovely Delilah," Kaifus gave a toothy grin.

"How dare you call me that!" she hissed. "I know what you've done… it's your fault the world of Ninjago is in chaos…"

"Call it what you want my lovely but you can't hurt me… you are a ghost," the other waved a hand through her silvery glowing hair.

"You took me away from my sons… especially the one who'd need me the most… my neglected Garmadon," she threw her arm around and in a swirl of silvery blue and purple she was gone.

"You do not scare me, you are only a shadow of what was once my love," Kaifus amused himself with the thought she could actually make him feel guilt or pain.

"'You are about to enter the 'Frostbite Forrest' turn back now or meet death face to face'," Jay read aloud. "…hey, how about we go look somewhere else?"

"No, we're going here, let's move it," Misty dragged her younger brother by his blue scarf. The trail led to a small clearing where it split into multiple paths.

"More paths to separate…" Zane narrowed his ice eyes.

"And nine paths for nine pairs," Misako looked down each of them.

"Looks like destiny has some interesting things in mind for us," Caleb and Megan started off for the far left path. The other pairs looked at the other and randomly went down the other eight.

"Good luck everyone," Nya glanced at her brother before the snow covered trees blocked the other.

"Concentrate Ming," the two black haired Casters sat cross-legged, facing each other on Zatana's bed. "You must have a stronger will. Remember, if you can drill past your grandfather's barriers, we can all survive, including Ching".

Ming had tears in her peridot eyes, "Grandma she is in pain… she is being beaten, I feel it".

"Concentrate and we can save here," Aaron watched as the Casters stood around the two, calmly encouraging her. He was leaning against the door frame away from the group.

"Is it love for her you feel nephew?" Aaron looked away from Ming's profile to his uncle and sensei. He was going to answer but was cut off, "It is none of my business if you wish to remain silent… but if she is the one destined for you, you might want to encourage her yourself. She may need the proper push".

Aaron bated his breath for a couple of seconds and walked and sat on the edge of the bed, between the Casters. "You can do it. You're a strong woman Ming," Aaron covered her hand in with his. She looked from their hands to his face and frowned but closed her eyes again.

_"__I have to do this," _she told herself. _"I am the last hope". _

***Awww, what should I call AaronxMing? Hey! Let's have a vote! On my profile page, there's gonna be a new poll! Normally I make the names up myself but this time, I'll see what you guys think! Which eve has the most votes by next Sunday is what this story will be called! **

**So, haha, sorry little kids if I mentally scared you with Garmadon and Misako sexiness... Hey I did rate this T right? That's why... also I'm taking a farther step and they use words like scum, damn, hell, and dirt bag as you'll see... I'm opening up out of my comfort zone with that... no ****_harsh_**** language but definitely stuff I never done XD**

**Oh and I know I have been spoiling you with everyday updates but, this week, I'll be going to the beach, animation trade show, and next week, is VBS, yes it's only three hours in the morning but it is very mentally draing. **

**And oh wow, and yesterday was exactly two weeks from my birthday! Sweet 16 baby! BD Awwww yea! Hope you are all having a good day! Or night depending on where you live... Well, I'm sick, and I am off to write more fan fiction! **

**Random Quotes:**

**I have a bad feeling about this**

**Papoy!**

**That's it!**

**What a giant ham sandwich? ... AHHH!**

**Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?**

**You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot**

**I myself am sitting pretty, on 43 **

***shoots arrow* 43**

**He was already dead**

**He was twitching**

**He was twitchi- THAT'S BECAUSE HE HAS MY AXE EMBEDDED IN HIS NERVOUS SYSTEM!**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for your kind reviews, thanks for your follows and for your wonderful favorites! You keep me going guys! Even when I'm sick! XD **

**And I wish my brother would shut up because he talks to himself and the videogames when he plays... and I have a headache... so SHUT UP ALAN! :I**

**~Mar**


	14. Chapter 14

**K, first off, to "Guest", I have been doing daily updates, what more do you want from me? And 2nd... around here and the next chapter I feel I did the crappiest job in writing... like seriously... before I edited it it looked like I wrote at 3am while drunk... but I REALLY fixed it up... **

**IDK, I re read these chapters a thousand times before uploading and I feel like they're lame... yes I have low self esteem issues sometimes... but you guys are awesome... and I love the encouragement... that's one of the reason why I joined here... fandom community encouragement...**

**Now enough... here... just read...**

* * *

"What do you think 'Meet death face to face' means?" Lindsy shoulder up to Lloyd and looked around.

"Don't know Lin," the green ninja was cautiously looking around. Then she stopped. "What is it?" He went to turn.

"…" no answer

"Lindsy?!" Lloyd looked around, she had vanished.

He looked away and then saw the horrifying image of his mother being ran through like in the Underworld months ago. It looked too real for it to be fake. He turned and ran to find his girlfriend.

"So, how do we know we aren't getting lost?" Megan frowned, looking around.

"Not sure sweetheart," Caleb answered then froze. "Meg run".

"What? I don't see anything?" Megan trotted next him and held his shoulder with one hand. Then she narrowed her eyes, which were made to see in pure darkness, not the brightness of the snow or sun. A shape was formed in her eyes as well. She obeyed when Caleb said run, only grabbing him by the wrist and they darted in a different direction, away from Lady Garmadon.

"I'm no brainiac but I think we're going in a circle," Violet stopped. Yasmin was looking behind with her face almost white as the blizzard around them. "Yazzy… what is it?" the twin turned and saw a gangly image of their brother when he was murdered by the skeletons. His skin was a dark ashen color and his eyes were hollow but were staring straight at them.

He slowly walked towards them but the twins shrieked and did their best to run away in the snow, not looking behind them.

Cole had Dana on his right shoulder because her shorter legs were tired of walking in the deep snow. It felt like they had been walking in a circle for hours. Finally Dana hopped down and decided to walk.

She stood frozen in her tracks and Cole kept walking. "Dana, you see something?"

"… I-I… see my mom and dad," Dana's exotic green eyes widened in horror. They weren't as she pictured them. They white with hollow faces as if they'd been rotting away. Dana wanted to scream.

Cole then looked the other way and saw his own mother, Rosa. Both images were walking towards them. They thought they'd be dead.

_"__This is what the sign meant, they'll come to take us away into death," _the two thought and they started running.

"What do ya think will happen if we get lost?" Misty asked her boyfriend.

"Not sure Misty, let's just keep on walking," Kai looked down at the snow they were walking in.

"Kai… stop," Misty held her arms out. "I… don't feel right… like there is someone watching us…"

"I… I see something," the fire ninja agreed. To Kai, he saw his uncle and aunt, Daisie's parents. He remembered watching them be slaughtered by the skeletons. They were bloody and beaten and seemed to be reaching out to take their nephew and his girlfriend into death.

Jay and Nya were holding hands tight to make sure not to lose each other in the storm. The blizzard was horribly thick and they tried to keep their heads down.

"It seems to be getting worse as we go on!" Nya yelled over the wind.

"And did you here screaming before?" Jay asked loudly.

"What?" Nya could barely hear him. She then found her hand was empty and the snow was so thick now that she couldn't see two feet past her face. "JAY?!" she shouted.

"NYA?" Jay thought he heard her voice but it looked like he too was lost. Jay jumped at an echoing battle cry as he met face to face with Nya as she was when she was being possessed during the battle with Overlord. Jay jumped back and turned around and booked off in the deep snow.

"Jay?" Nya heard the scream but saw nothing herself, she hesitated but turned, sharply gasping as she met Jay as a dark being like she was over a year ago, battling the Overlord. She screamed and he went to grab her.

The ninjas of air and ice walked through the thick snow. It seemed so surreal but it sounded like someone was following them. "I hope we find something soon," Skyla's gray eyes flicked around the whiteness. "Ooo, this is quite frustrating".

"My element is ice… maybe we will get through this," Zane helped the yellow ninja against the wind.

_"__Come, come here to the cave"._

"Did you hear that?" Zane looked up.

"What? Did you hear something? Did we meet up with one of the others?" Skyla's black brows rose.

"I…I'm not sure," Zane frowned. "I think it's a trick Kaifus is pulling, didn't you hear screams and yells from around us?" The two looked ahead, "Skyla, we might be walking to our deaths… and… I love you". Skyla's pale skin blushed fiercely and her gray pupils shrank in surprise but kissed him back.

"We'll walk out of here, just watch," the black haired ninja smiled. And they walked forward.

"It feels like hours!" Garmadon held a hand out as they walked through the snow and wind.

"I know, the trees have disappeared and no telling if we are walking in circles," Misako squinted through her frost covered glasses.

"Why is it called the Frostbite Forest," Garmadon stopped and looked at her.

She hesitated and tilted her head before answering, "Well, I didn't think it was true but it's said that a spirit haunts the forest for hundreds of years and lead people to their deaths by voices and visions… Depending on which path you take is a different danger supposedly... though I think it has to do with the person itself. But there is said that there is one path of nine that is safe… but the landscape also changes as you continue in the forest".

"Hello?"

"Who's there?" Garmadon turned around.

"I thought my own son would remember me a little at least," In a silver cloud a woman was kinky dark brown hair and violet eyes appeared in a lavender and blue warrior dress with a staff containing a lavender gem.

"M…mom?" Garmadon remember her face though it had been a long time.

"Yes, it is me. I am so happy you followed the center path," Delilah smiled. "I am quite glad to see you and Misako are well".

"How are you here?" Misako looked at her.

"The spirit that leads people to their deaths is the Dark Warrior's spirit, Kaifus' grandfather. Your son and daughters, as well as their friends are in danger. I live here in the center of the woods where I do my best to help travelers… though I have failed many a time".

She smiled as she touched her oldest son's shoulders. "You can touch me?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm disembodied thanks to the poison Kaifus slipped in my IV when your brother was born. But those of the family line of your father I can touch," she hugged him. Misako watched and smiled at the moment. She knew her husband was a wreck when they were children. "Now, come, Dark Warrior is strong, but you are stronger…" she floated past a cauldron that the couple noticed.

"What's that?" Misako looked curiously.

"Something that I am experimenting with… for now, it is none of your concern miss Misako," Delilah glanced back and smiled at the woman's curiosity. Misako frowned and looked back at it. She couldn't stand losing a chance to learn something. "Where I am leading you to, will take us to where Dark Warrior is rounding the ninja up. He has shown all of them something that makes them fear death… now we must hurry".

"AAHHHHHH!" Lindsy yelled as well as everyone else. They ninja crashed into each other and were dazed as they looked up and saw everyone there.

"Oh man… that was scary," Yasmin face was completely red.

"I know right? Seeing my mom like they way she was… that couldn't have been her…" Caleb shuddered.

"Or Seeing Jay evil again," Nya huddled in Jays arms.

"I saw you were like that too," Jay held her.

"Wait… we each saw something else?" Lloyd huffed.

"I guess so… wait…" Kai did a head count. "Zane and Skyla aren't here…"

"Or momma and daddy," Violet wiped the frost from her glasses.

"Where are we?" Cole looked around.

"Guys!" Zane and Skyla ran in. "We found you…"

"Where is this place?" Skyla looked around. "We followed a voice… not sure who it belonged to though…"

"It belonged to me!" Everyone turned and saw a man in cloaked in dark purple and black, and was surrounded by a billow of black smoke. "And I have led you to your deaths for entering here". He laughed.

"That's the first Dark Warrior," They all turned and in the mouth of the cave, Garmadon and Misako stood with a glowing figure in front.

"Who is she?!" Misty asked.

"My mother," Garmadon answered.

"Delilah; the-would-be princess!" the other spirit laughed. "My grandson did a good job with you, now let me kill these ninja and take their souls for my collection".

"Not going to happen. I may have failed to save others in the past, but no one is going to touch my grandchildren or their friends," Delilah held her staff out. It seemed to control wind and the cave shook from it. "Garmadon. Be a good boy and get everyone out of here".

"How will I see you again?" he looked at her.

She flashed a smile of determination, "I may be trapped, who knows... but as long as you remember back; 65, 43, 21-4 the dragon's keep is left of the door". She said it just as Misako and Lloyd were pulling him out of the cave.

"What the hell does that mean!?" He tried to call but the cave collapsed before the answer. He stood, staring at what just happened when reality came back.

"ZANE!" Skyla shrieked.

"Zane, are you okay?" Cole asked, kneeling down. Garmadon quickly turned and found everyone around the ice ninja. He wasn't talking or even appeared to be alive until he finally did open his ice eyes.

"What happened?" the older man came over quickly.

"Zane, as we were coming out of the cave ice stalagmites were falling and he pushed me away and out of the cave and I tried to pull him out just as fast but he was speared!" Skyla sobbed.

**Okay, remeber I said about lameness? Delilah's riddle is the lameness... though in tomorrow's update some of you might look past it and think it's adorable or something... IDK... let's see... **

**Oh and yea... Zane's gonna die... OR WILL HE?! *she sia dlike an idiot talking cow from Back at the Barnyard***

**BAG ON MYSELF TIME!**

**Oh look I did the whole split up, what does everyone see thing like in my last fic... how cliche can I get? WTF is wrong with Dark Warrior's twisted mind... oh wait... I know... but do you know? If not it will be revealed soon...**

**Cheesy Question/Statement Time:**

**What is in Delilah's Cauldron?**

**The Frostbite Forest is hella scary, never go in it.**

**WTF is up with Delilah's riddle? It makes no sense! OR DOES IT?!**

**O. Mi. Gosh. IS Zane REALLY gonna die? Will we lose are white ninja?**

**Dark Warrior, will he give up? (no... seriously, like, no)**

**In other lame news, there is a possibility I may not be able to go to the animation trade show with my daddy! D: I have been looking forward to this all year... this year it's in Anaheim, not LA, so IDK if there are different rules... my dad said there were signs up that said no one 16 or under could get in! No fair! My dad works on this, I should be able to get in! Oh.. wait a sec... duh... I'll be sixteen in two weeks, have you seen pics of me? I can so pass for a seventeen year old! **

**If I wear some of my 'maturer' outfits I'm sure I can pass right by... the guys at my dad's booth won't care cuz they love me! XD Oh also, who thinks I should wear some eyeliner? Ya'know to really sell it! I know I only wear make up for costumes.. but I can live it for one day... Whe he comes home from setting the booth up today (the trade show is Tues. Wed. and Thurs.) I'll get the scoop.**

**Guys... if you're a believer pray I can go...I really REALLY want to. My parents make this like a part of my B-Day gift every year... I can never get into E-3 so I was happy to get this... bit now since it's in Anahiem, the convention center may not let me in... even with an official badge.**

**So enough of my problems! The poll for Aaron and Ming's ship name is up! It will be closed and announced on this Sunday's update! SO let's get voting! So far, Magic shipping is pretty popular with 3 votes. Glow Shipping has 1 vote.**

**In news as to the Lego stop motion series. Release date has bee changed and we are now aiming for using the rest of Summer to film and finish getting parts and pieces, and season one debut should be in December or January! I know, bummer guys. But the script has been casted! So YAY! Well... season 1 anyways. And then there will be a break between the seasons and after the third season, we'll make this story into a movie, since it's considerably shorter that Ten Elements.**

**Wow! A really long a/n... sorry guys XD Okay now the part you are waiting for: Random quote time!**

**Crush her soul?!**

**Like a grape *squeeze grape***

**YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME IT HAD TO WARM UP!**

**How could I? You were MONOLOGING!**

**IT'S SO FLUFFY!**

**I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! **

**I see a sock, a candy wrapper, a lifesaver covered in lint... mmm, pineapple. **

**K I'm done! Have good day! Thanks for reading! Love you guys so much! 3**

**~Mar**


	15. Chapter 15

**Out all day shopping and chiz... I got hair pins and oil pastels... yea... tomorrow there may be no update. Just a warning... so XC12Passion... has threatened me to stop bagging on myself... you guys know I can appear confident... at least... that's the vibe I get from online friends... but I feel mega scared to post stuff sometimes XD So... Had to make a couple edits... and... I'm watching Mythbusters... and alright, let's read!**

* * *

"I will have their souls Delilah, don't forget that," Dark Warrior laughed before vanishing. "Now I must help my grandson!"

Delilah sighed, she had helped them. For now anyways. She heard muffled cries and could see through the clear ice walls the ninja were around someone. Then she saw, the white ninja was injured. She tried to pass through but a barrier of black bounced her back as she tried to do so.

"You trapped me here Ameleo… clever," she huffed. "But I know as well as you if my son figures my encrypt to save Zane… which I know he will with Misako's help… maybe I can get out of here". She looked through. "I know you will Garmadon, you're a smart man…"

"Oh Zane… Zane, Zane, Zane," Skyla sniffled. Lindsy was at her side.

"We'll find a way to help him… but without a Caster here… I'm afraid we're pretty stranded…" Misako sighed.

"… the rhyme," Garmadon remembered.

"What?" Yasmin asked.

"Your grandmother… she… said a set of numbers… I'm not sure what it meant but it's a code or something… "65, 43, 21-4 the dragon's keep is left of the door" that's what she said… I'm sure it's something I know… from… somewhere…" Garmadon groaned in frustration.

"Sixty five… forty three, two one, four… well the first three pairs… if you line them up they're in descending order," Dana drew the numbers in the snow.

"What about the added four?" Jay asked.

"Four… four… the cauldron!" Misako remembered the number chiseled on the cauldron in Delilah's sanctuary, "Delilah had a cauldron… she didn't say what was in it… just it wasn't of my concern yet when I asked her…" Misako remembered.

"Okay what about the first numbers?" Kai asked.

"I think it's directions or... something… what does the dragon's keep part mean though…" Garmadon frowned.

"Concentrate…" Zatana whispered.

"I-I… DELILAH!" Ming gasped and collapsed back.

"What? What is it?!" Diella cautiously asked hearing her say the name of her sister.

"She's… trapped in an ice cave in the Frostbite Forest. The ninja of ice is on the verge of death; I must go and help them," Ming jumped up and started out.

"I'm going with her," Aaron looked at his uncle who nodded and the gold ninja ran out of the door.

"Hello grandson," Ameleo appeared.

"Wondering when you would show up… any news?" Kaifus turned.

"Yes, the ninja, as well as Garmadon and his wife appeared in the Frostbite Forest, in my domain… I would have had their souls, but Delilah intervened…"

"And you let them get away?" Kaifus growled.

"Delilah is stuck in my cave. She can't escape… not unless her son figures the encrypt code she yelled at him…" the Dark Warrior paced.

"Why can't you just go and take their souls already?! That way no one will stop us!"

"Because you fool, they aren't in my cave! I know you want your woman, but I'm not allowed to go into her domain… where is the snake with the gems?"

"Safely away. Best to split everyone up… but now they are occupied with saving their friend. This bought us more time…"

"To pick them off?"

"Exactly".

"Ming! Slow down! I can't enhance my speed like you!" Aaron yelled.

"Then grab my hand," Aaron took the woman's hand and they were off to the Forest clearing with the nine paths.

"Which way?" Aaron frowned.

"One leads to the center of the forest…" Ming said. "The center path". They sped down it, through the blizzard. In the center, there was no snow or wind. "Look… I recognize this potion," Ming looked at a purply red liquid bubbling in the cauldron. "It's a healing potion… my grandmother showed me it in her remedies book…" She went to touch it but a spell bounced her hand back. "It has a guard spell… only the one would made it can expel the encrypt code… or someone of the bloodline…"

"If this is Delilah's domain… she's a spirit… or must be… what would she do with this?" Aaron frowned.

Ming came to realization, "This is also for removing dark spells and enchantments, I think we can use this! Come on, grab one handle and let's go! We have to find your friends! And where they are, so is your grandmother," Ming started off again.

"Come on buddy, stay with us…" Jay patted his friend and brother on the shoulder. Skyla was screaming in fear of losing him.

"I don't know how much longer he has," Misako had removed the ice that speared him and had wrapped the open wounds in the bandages from her pack.

"We just can't sit and do nothing!" Kai growled. "Anybody decrypt the numbers yet?!"

"That's it…" Garmadon looked up from what he was drawing in the snow.

"What's it?!" Misty asked.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one… they aren't numbers really… it's… something from a story my mother read to me when I was kid… she told me plenty of stories of Casters… it's not a spell, or even directions…"

"What do the numbers represent? How can that help us?!" Megan pushed for more information.

"I'm… trying to remember… she had so many stories she read… regular stories or her tales of her race…" Garmadon growled in frustration. Leave it to his mother to encrypt something so hard no one could possibly think of anything.

Delilah watched her son from a distance. "Come on sweet heart, it was yours and Misako's favorite growing up. The one with dragon and the samurai… the one your father loathed," she giggled. She watched him sit in the snow next to Misako. She knew as well as him if he didn't remember it, their friend would die. "Ming will be here soon love," She watched as the gold ninja and Ming zoomed in with her cauldron with the number four on it. "Here they are…now remove my enchantment… say the little rhyme the dragons says like in the story…"

"The cauldron," Caleb looked at it.

"Yes but it has an enchantment over it… there's a secret phrase or spell to open it… where is Delilah?" Ming asked.

"Don't know, she's been gone for a long time…" Violet sadly looked.

"She gave Garmadon the number code or… something," Cole said.

"Good, only a member of the bloodline could open it…" Ming nodded.

Garmadon stood, looking at the cauldron.

"Come on sweetie, you're half way there, say the little rhyme the dragon said," Delilah couldn't help but smile. "It was your favorite part and you had it memorized". Her purple eyes looked at the team on the other side.

_Six rings to grant power to you_

_Five orbs of light for wisdom and truth_

_Four books of knowledge of spells and of tricks_

_Three dragon scale for luck and clever wit_

_Two swords of steel with power no man could hide_

_One is the number to call me to ride_

_I am the dragon; you're my master, Samurai_

She closed her eyes and concentrated on him. Trying to slip her magical sight to Garmadon.

""The Dragon's Keep"," Garmadon looked up.

"The what?" Dana asked.

"That was the name of my favorite book…" Garmadon distantly said.

"Right, when my parents were out or away and Delilah watched us as babies… she'd always read that one," Misako stood up.

"In the first part, when the boy becomes the Samurai… he meets the dragon who gives him… six gifts… all in descending order…" everyone looked at Garmadon questionably. Would Delilah really use a children's story for her lock code?

"Well… go ahead try it!" Skyla sniffled, holding Zane's head in her lap.

"Mother… please let this work and you're not some crazy spirit…

A magical ping noise echoed through the forest and the purple shield retracted and opened up.

***Lame... lamelamelamelame... *breaths* okay I'm done. Come on guys before Zane dies! Hey that rhymed! 8D**

**Lol so let's see, if no one else votes on the poll AaronxMing will be Magic shipping ;) Well, let;s see what will happen XD **

**So, gotta get up for 7:30 so I can get down to the convention center when it starts. My dad and I are pry gonna skip breakfast and just grab Starbucks XD Mythbusters is still on... lolz... (yes it took me time to edit everything XD) and they... are trying to see if you can stick your finger in a gun and have it explode like in the Buds Bunny cartoons... yea that'lll go over real well XD **

**So... judging by the way the story is going, what do you think will happen in the next half of the story? Yes this is half way through at this point XD**

**Random Quote Time:**

**Dude you are one crazed up fruitloop**

**When you said next week, did you really mean that?**

**SARCASTIC!**

**BEQUEATH! BEQUEATH! BEQUEATH!**

**Da da da Papoy *raspberry***

**That's all I have. Sorry for such a late update! See you guys later... thanks for reading! You guys are awesome followers :)**

**~Mar**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey! Had fun yesterday with my dad! I posted a recap on Deviantart and my Tumblr if you want to read it :) ** **So I am sore, so I am not going to beach with my family. Instead my brother's two friends are going with them. I'm staying home gonna write and maybe skype with my buds... hmm... I wonder if I can't anybody to do a group chat XD**

**K, so here on out it get's better! I swear! XD Now read! ;D**

* * *

"Well done Garmadon!" Delilah grinned. "Now… if you splash some on the ice, I'll be able to break out". She sent the image of her to her son who looked in her direction. She wasn't totally sure if he could see her through the ice but Ming and Aaron quickly ran over with a small flask and splashed the wall. She zoomed out and twirled around. "Wonderful job! Now quickly, the ice ninja," her glowing form quickly moved.

She mumbled a few words and closed her eyes. "Here ninja of ice," she smiled as she knelt down. She held it to his mouth and with Skyla's help, he lifted his head to drink it. The wound sealed up and he sat up fast, coughing.

"What was in that!?" Zane hacked.

"You do not want to know," she looked serious at him.

"ZANE!" Skyla hugged him tight and sucked him into an air robbing kiss. He finally made a noise that he was losing hair and let go, squeezing him. Everyone laughed and was quite relieved to see their friend and brother was going to live after all.

Delilah and the couple stood back a little ways. "What… gave you the idea to use the poem from The Dragon's Keep to seal it?" Garmadon looked at her.

"Like you said… it was your favorite story," his mother smiled.

"Why the number four?" Misako asked next.

"Favorite number," she looked away and smiled. Garmadon looked at her. He was taken aback that she loved him so much as to do all that. She saw his face and smiled even bigger. "You were my firstborn, the one I cared for. I love your brother too, but it was wrong that your father neglected you most of the time… but now that I have perfected my potion… I think it's time I do something I've only dreamed about".

She walked over to her pot and took the flask and seemed to drink the liquid. Her body glowed and she smiled and closed her eyes. She turned solid again, and not transparent. Everyone was watching her. When she was spirit she was in her Caster form with dark brown curls and clean and tight skin. She flashed to what she would look as now and looked like an older version of Garmadon.

"Y-you are mortal again," Ming said in awe.

"Yes, the only way you can complete your mission, is if you had me as your teacher. My sister and your grandmother are very wise, but they can only teach so much…" Delilah looked down and smiled.

"You must be the most powerful Caster ever to do this," the younger woman slightly bowed.

"Don't do that, you are just as powerful, that's why I did this… this is why I was perfecting my potion here of all places… but… I think it's time I return home… after so many long years," she looked to her family. Her four grandchildren, who were not very much of children at all.

The twins were the first to hug her. Lloyd and Aaron followed them immediately though. "You are the coolest grandma EVER," Lloyd grinned.

"Now let's go back, shall we?" Misako looked around. "We have more places to scope out".

"Of course, let's go," Delilah nodded, the ninja walked through the snow, back to the lodge and the others.

"There you are!" Amelia and the others looked relieved. Then Delilah came in, none of the Casters moved. They were stunned.

"Delilah?" Diella walked over.

"Yes, hello sister," Delilah hugged her older sister; they both shed a few tears.

Wu looked stunned at the woman. Garmadon chuckled. "Yes little brother; that is our mom".

"I… thought she was dead," Wu cleared his throat.

"Wu, I haven't seen you grow up at all," Delilah amusedly looked at the younger. "I am sorry for leaving you both as babies".

"That was Kaifus' fault, he was always on the enemy's side and we allowed him to waltz and become one of us…" Galeo frowned.

"She's alive," Ameleo looked up.

"Who?"

"You're girlfriend, that's who," the spirit snapped back. "But… how… and she saved the ice ninja as well… and they will be returning to look for this place".

"One way or another, I will destroy ALL of them!" Kaifus raised his arms.

"You mean, _we,_" The spirit snapped.

"Of course grandfather," Kaifus corrected with a sneaky smile.

"Now, Magic Sight; that is what you have been learning, yes?" Delilah smoothed her long skirt, sitting next to Ming.

"Yes ma'am," Ming smiled.

"I can most certainly help you," Delilah took Ming's hand and her eyes glowed total purple and then Ming's glowed completely light green.

_"__Skales, you still there?" Kaifus said into his smoke ball._

_"__Yesssss I'm here," the snake hissed. "Do you have a plan? Where are the ninja?"_

_"__They will be coming soon and I know it. We have another complication though… Delilah is alive again and she and ninja will be searching for us!"_

_"__They might be splitting into groups though to cover more ground…" Ameleo grimly said. "But since Delilah's domain is no longer guarded by her magical presence, her book of spells and potions is there and I can turn mortal again myself". Ameleo used his magic and Samukai appeared in a black ball of smoke. _

_"__What is it Kai—The first Dark Warrior… Ameleo, you must be in the Frostbite Forest then?" the skeleton asked._

_"__We have a problem," Kaifus filled his ally in on their situation. _

_"__If I can revert back to my mortal body, I can be stronger than ever and can stand up to Delilah AND Ming! I am going to the center of the woods. No one move from their positions!" Ameleo vanished._

_Kaifus looked around the cave and slowly walked out to the opening, slyly grinning. The ninja had walked past the cave when his grandfather was trying to lead them to their deaths. His crimson eyes flicked around. _

Ming gasped, coming to and slowly looked at the older woman beside her.

"We know where they all are…" Delilah looked down. "But… four places to be at once? A group must secure the Cave of Legend, another Skales, and yet another to the Underworld?"

"But what about your home in the woods?" Ming asked.

"I know, that is the most important… for if Ameleo drinks the elixir… he will become mortal again… and if he becomes mortal… him and Kaifus' twisted soul will destroy the last of us… come we must create a plan with the others".

"I want to go with the team to the Underworld. Samukai is gonna pay for what he's done to me and my sister!" Ming slammed her fist down on the table.

"Ming you should secure the Cave of Legend!" Diella insisted.

"She can come with us and then go off to the Underworld. Kaifus said there was a tunnel that leads to it right?" Kai suggested.

"Fine," Zatana sighed. "I think Diella and I will pay a visit to Skales?" The one in purple side glanced and smiled.

"Oh yes, I will take much joy in taking back our gems!" Diella smiled.

"Aaron, you will go with Ming to the Underworld when she parts ways," Wu told his nephew.

"Yes sensei," Aaron nodded.

"I will go to my domain with Garmadon, Misako, and Wu, Ameleo is strong and we can't risk our ninja being hurt," Delilah nodded. "For if anything happens to you, our future warriors may not exist".

"Right; and I will accompany the ninja and Ming to the Cave of Legend… I have some unfinished business with my brother," Galeo frowned.

"I will join Zatana and Diella," Amelia nodded.

"Alright then, let's go kick some evil butt," Cole cracked his knuckles. The ninja went out and split their separate ways.

**Okay now chiz gets real when everyone splits up... promise it will get better. This is around where I stopped writing at 12am XD**

**So I have been addicted to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... my brother and I are thinking up a way to combine Ninjago series, with that AND my Ocs... man ANOTHER ff idea? Oh boy... **

**So anyways, yea I guess there isn't more to say huh? Everything reveals itself. Lol fave part for me was either the "Coolest grandma ever" or the whole "You're girlfriend! That's who!" **

**Oh and BTW I'm changing nindroid shipping to Blizzard shipping. Just a heads up. So I threw in another little Blizzard shipping moment for you all! **

**And to clear one thing up. Someone, asked about why Zane had no dialogue when pretty much dying; I didn't do any dialogue because trust me, when you are in severe pain you do not talk! I got my hand crushed by a bend and pretty much broke it (people prayed over it and it wasn't broken... the doctor said so) and I did not talk for like... a half hour after it happened. So, getting speared in the gut by a giant freaking piece of ice, I highly doubt Zane was even awake... hehe... yes guys, he was passed out this whole time XD**

**Lol just to clear that in case anybody else was wondering the same XD See? I always have a motive for doing things XD**

**Hehe so yea I guess it's time for random Quotes :D**

**Anybody order a little kick butt... butt... butt... butt?**

**Whatever you do, don't say "T-Phone, self destruct" *boom* ... Just... like that?**

**She tied my cousin Frances to a moving train!**

**Never tell me the odds!**

**OUTRO OF DARKNESS, AND REDNESS, AND WHITENESS! (yes I am a Tobuscus fan if you did not know...)**

**All I have for today! Thanks for reading! Rest fo the story will get waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better! I promise XD **

**~Mar**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well it's raining here O.O In SoCal... weird huh? So let's see... anything I need to update you guys on? ... Oh, as you can see, I'm trying to update this earlier in the day XD Gonna be out a lot today... And today my brother and I are gonna be ordering the Ultra Dragon Set and so odds and ends pieces for the series. So yea, that's still in the works there...**

**So now let's see what's going on...**

* * *

"What will happen if they catch ussss?!" Skales snapped.

"Have no fear Skales, Kaifus may not have a backup plan… but I do!" Samukai grinned. "Your mutant morons will lead the group that is after the Cave and you away, while my skeletons and your snakes will engage them and take them out".

"I like the sssssound of that," Skales laughed.

"Almost there!" Delilah yelled over the wind.

"You're too late now," the stopped and saw Ameleo standing by the cauldron.

"Don't do it!" Delilah yelled. Everyone readied their weapons. Ameleo laughed.

"I have only a few minutes before I can drink this and restore my form… so I think now would be the best time to tell you all some… quite troubling things… especially to you, Garmadon".

"Nothing you can say will break me," Garmadon snapped.

"Well, I'll start talking anyways… first off; you should all know I'm the son of the Overlord and yes Kaifus and Galeo are descendants… only Galeo rejected our dark family heritage for your pretty little aunt, Diella". The adults looked at each other in surprise. "Yes, the Great Devourer was my pet in fact… but you killed him," Garmadon glared at him. "But you should also know that I told it to attack the Caster Princess bloodline ever since the one Caster escaped. Delilah is the descent of the first Caster and partner to her own husband when Ninjago was created.

"It's your fault that I was taken from my family!" Garmadon growled. Misako held him back.

"Why are you telling us this?" Wu asked.

"Because I want my victims to be well informed before their souls are ripped from their bodies," the Dark Warrior laughed. "Oh and Misako is it? First off I burned down your parent's house when you were younger. But… I also see you still believe your first born is dead correct?" Misako swallowed, unable to respond. "Well well, Kaifus did quite a good job in his task to kidnap him and make you believe he died".

"He died our arms you liar!" Misako found words.

Delilah just glared with her violet eyes. She had a feeling he would tear her family up mentally.

"Well, sweet little Derren actually inherited Delilah's magic and so Kaifus has him hidden and he isn't a sweet little baby like when he was born".

Misako was having a meltdown now in Garmadon's arms."LIAR!"

"Every bad thing that have happened to you is because of me," he laughed. "Who do you think gave Samukai the idea to help Amelia then make her repay her debts?" Now he was attacking Wu.

"SILENCE!" Delilah screeched, sending the forest in a hurricane of wind and snow. It settled and she was in her short Caster dress, hair tied up and back with laced up flats and purple tiara. "You will be defeated, even if I must die again!"

Ameleo returned a smirk and drank from the elixir. "NOO!" Delilah yelled, her staff turned into an amethyst encrusted sword and she slung it around as Ameleo brandished a dark blade and clashed with it.

"I'm not a fool sweet Delilah," he chuckled.

"I may have been too late, but you will be stopped and imprisoned Ameleo," Delilah seethed through her teeth. It took Wu and Misako to barely hold Garmadon back.

"Garmadon no! You're mother can handle this!" Misako grunted.

"You're wife is right! LEAVE! I will meet up with you! Garmadon…" she locked eyes. "I promise! As long as I live, nothing bad will happen".

The words echoed. The same words she told him as a child. He stood frozen in the storm around them. "GARMADON!" Misako screamed at him. He finally moved. Delilah smiled as she heard the snow crunch from under their feet meaning they were running away.

"It all comes back to you and me… when you killed me and rejected my grandson," Ameleo looked her coldly in the eye.

"I never loved Kaifus… he was too cold… too heartless… and I understand why now," she closed her eyes. "But I will not die today… you will… whether by me or by other means".

"Here we go," Amelia narrowed her eyes. She heard slithering.

"What was that?" Diella turned.

"Hello!" Morgana, the cat mutant waved.

"YOU GAVE US AWAY!" Grimsly hissed.

"What are they?" Zatana frowned.

"Not these fools," Amelia sighed and rolled her head back. "They served me when I was planning to take over Ninjago…"

"So… wait… why are they here?" Diella asked.

"Every heard of a distraction!?" The scaly bird, Avia, laughed.

"FOOLSS! YOU WEREN'T SSSUPPOSED TO SSSAY THAT TILL I GOT AWAY!" The three women turned to see Skales behind them. "Oh crap… SSSamukai's ideas are a load of dragon fodder," he held his scaly face.

"GET HIM!" Amelia yelled started after the blue snake first.

"Give us the gems and no one gets hurt!" Zatana followed.

"I have a better idea," Diella smiled. "Oh darling Skales," she batted her eyelashes. The snake turned around. That split second allowed Amelia and Zatana to jump him.

"GIVE US THE GEMS!" Amelia growled, hitting him in the head.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Skales yelled as Zatana shoved his face in the snow. He tossed the bag and Diella picked them up.

"Thank you Skales," the blonde smiled.

"Okay, now who do we meet up with?" Amelia asked.

"I will go to the Cave of Legend and help the ninja take down Kaifus… he must pay," Zatana frowned.

"Amelia, you and I will find Delilah and the others," Diella nodded. The women split and went in search for the others.

"What now?" Avia asked. Skales turned to them with rage in his face.

"YOU IDIOTSSS!" Skales started smacking them viciously. "WE WERE THE FIRSSSST TO CAVE I'M SURE!" He went on and continued to hit them as the squirmed to get away, shouting the whole time.

"Here we go," Galeo opened his brown eyes. "Kaifus has a cloak and I can feel his presence. Are you ready ninja?"

"We're ready," Lloyd nodded.

"Uuuh… can we come back when Kaifus is gone?" Lindsy squeaked.

"Lin, it's almost summer's end… and I have a feeling that if we don't do this now… the world we know as will be drastically changed," Zane said.

"Then let's go!" Kai and Nya drew their swords.

"We're here Kaifus," Ming yelled.

"I knew you'd come here, but this is where you die," he raised his arms. Ming and Galeo's staffs changed to swords and they readied them.

"I'm not afraid of you brother," Galeo glared.

"Would you look at us… like Garmadon and Wu huh?" He grinned.

"Watch out, stay smart," Galeo looked at Cole.

"Right, NINJA ELEMENTS!" Cole shouted. The ten glowed in their color and readied their energy blasts.

"Listen, you have to slip through at all costs…" Lloyd breathed to his older brother.

"What about you and-"

"Find and opening and go. Ming's sister needs to be saved, that's the important thing," Galeo patted her on the head. Aaron and Ming nodded and readied their weapons.

"He will try to throw us off, be wary," the ninja nodded and circled.

Kaifus grinned watching his brother. "So it's come to this… the conquerors of darkness have come to shine light on my shadows?" Megan's cat pupil eyes narrowed and the gold markings on her dark purple cat suit glowed. "Ninja of darkness… not one for light are you? You were bred for the dark… so why do you embrace light?"

"I do not embrace darkness… I simply use it to my advantage," she seemed to fade into the shadows in the cave but quickly reappeared behind Kaifus' back, trying to stab him. He turned as she lunged forward and he kicked her down. She was barely breathing because of the shock in her fall. Dana's right hand was enveloped in a bright orange energy claw and she went in to swipe.

"Orphan of animals… you could be a great warrior for the dark if you gave into the hate and sought revenge on the those who killed you parents and took everything from you," Dana ignored his taunting. Her dark green and orange paint mask and body markings glowed bright as she stepped.

Aaron and Ming still stood behind Galeo, stiff. Ming was paralyzed by the ninja doing this so selflessly for her and Ninjago. Aaron was just watching his little brother and sisters.

Yasmin and Violet fired their crossbows and Caleb slammed his pickaxe into the ground. This was a distraction because they dropped to the ground and the ten were all around in a circle, glowing hands aimed for the dark man in the center.

"Go, now," Galeo shoved them. Ming twirled her sword and Aaron took her hand and they ran fast.

***Hehe it was about time we met our fave mutants again right? Have no fear, the Serpentine have a major role in the following fic. I promise guys... and if my writing logic don't make sense what happens to characters that are not seen again after a strange exit... it pry doesn't make any logic at all... **

**Lot's of surprises huh? Yea... don't ask for any logic on the Overlord's son as well. That's what it is XD See what kind of stuff I come up with when I'm trying to sleep? Hehe, so what do you guys think will happen next?**

**And now you may all hate me because I'm skipping random quotes of the day for this update because I'm pressed for time... Gonna go shopping today and my mum is gonna be back soon...**

**Also VBS is coming XD And my mom is gonna decided between me and my brother who should have the part of the narrator... I personally think that I have better pronuciation and say things with more feeling... plus I can have a better western accent... so... just pray that I can do it... I look forward to this every year...**

**So see you guys later!**

**~Mar**


	18. Chapter 18

"DELILAH?!" Diella yelled. Her gold hair was covered in white snow as was Amelia's sunny red hair.

"WU!? MISAKO!?" Amelia coughed, spitting ice out. They both had their colored capes wrapped around themselves for warmth. Amelia squinted her green and silver eyes; looking at several figures coming towards them.

"Amelia!" Misako came forward first; her scarlet scarf was clearly seen. Behind her were Garmadon and Wu. Diella's face turned to horror when she saw Delilah was not there.

"Where is your mother?" she changed to anger and sternly looked at them.

"Stayed behind…" Garmadon lowered the mouth mask.

"You let her stay behind!? Do you know how stubborn, pigheaded… oh wait you should know Misako, being married to Garmadon," Diella coldly put in.

"HEY!" Garmadon snapped.

"She's just horrified that her once dead baby sister is at death's door again…" Amelia looked away.

"Where's Zatana?" Wu asked his wife.

"Have no fear, we caught Skales and she's going to the Cave of Legend to help the kids," Amelia nodded.

"I just hope they're doing okay…" Misako closed her eyes.

"Come! We're going back!" Diella started in the ankle deep snow.

"Portal to the Underworld… sounds about right…" Ming looked around.

"Interesting how you don't need a dragon to come this way…" Aaron remembered when he was brought back to life by his grandparents. He had used the Gold Dragon to open the portal to go and save his family in the Underworld. The duo froze at the door.

"AHHH!" a bloody murder filled scream came with cracks of whips.

"CHING!" Ming roared as she kicked the gates opened. She came face to face with Samukai. Everyone else in the chamber froze and looked up.

"MING!" the girl who looked exactly like Ming yelled. Aaron looked at her. Poor thing… Her black hair was dull and a rat's mess of tangled hair. She had somewhat of a grin, she was missing several teeth but she was smiling. "NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" she laughed even though she was beaten again.

"Ming good, if you want her to be released, give me your staff," Samukai folded his two pairs of arms.

"I am DONE taking orders from you!" Ming growled. "You used me to get whatever you want no matter the risks I've taken… I thought I was in the clear when Garmadon killed you the first time and when you returned and Amelia became a Caster you somehow dragged me back into your service; BUT NO MORE!" She shot a fire ball from her peridot encrusted sword. Aaron called on his hammer and it appeared in a gold glow in his opened hand.

The skeletons surrounded them and the Caster and ninja stood, back to back, weapons in hand and ready for whatever fate awaited for them. They both let out thunderous battle cries before charging forward. Bones and heads of skeletons were flying as the slung their weapons around.

Samukai tried to slink away but Ming turned around and held her sword to his neck. "Call them off".

"Why should I?" Samukai spat.

"I will use every last drop of my magical energy to rip you to shreds. The dust I'll grind your bones to will be finer than when Garmadon betrayed you!" she seethed.

"NINJAGO!" Aaron yelled as his gold tornado knocked more skeletons to pieces. Samukai gulped.

"RETREAT SKELETONS!" the leader yelled. Ming threw him to the side and used her sword to cut the chains of her sister.

"MING!" she whispered, crying. "Ming I knew you would come back and save me".

"Why? Because we share the same mind?" Ming held a hand under her chin.

"No… in my heart I knew it," the younger smiled and hugged again.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Delilah was thrown to the icy ground and let out a gasp of shock hitting it. "You will slowly die and there will be nothing to stop me and Kaifus from ruling Ninjago".

"You're wrong," Delilah's violet eyes flicked up to look at her attacker. "Even if I die, there will be those to stop you… Ming could do it… my sons and grandchildren could do it… If my husband wanted to, even he could return from the dead".

"What a lovely little imagination you have sweet Delilah," he ran a finger around her jaw line. She spit blood in his face. He grimaced and picked up her sword. He held it high over his head but a purple tornado of Spinjitsu knocked him over.

"Not my mom you dirt bag!" Garmadon hissed.

"How dare you-" Ameleo stopped. He looked at his hand which was holding the sword of Delilah. The flesh around his hand was steaming, melting off. "What did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he dropped the sword and held up his hand which was now a skeletal one.

"None shall touch the sword of the Queen," Diella grimaced.

"Sister!" Delilah looked up at Diella's voice.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Diella scolded her baby sister.

"I have no business here… if I'd die, I'd take him with me," Delilah closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I don't want to lose you again," Garmadon helped her up.

"Stubborn like your father… you know that?" Delilah laughed.

"But Queen?" Wu looked at Diella.

"Delilah can no longer be our princess because it must but one in the prime of life. Caster Queens… the last one was Magana who rebuilt our small community… they are older and wiser than a princess and normally take the princess under their wing… they are far wiser than I… huh, my baby sister… wiser than me! Can you believe that?" Diella looked at her brunette sister.

"She was dead… HOW CAN SHE BE QUEEN!?" Ameleo demanded.

"Because I know what's right… son of the Overlord!" Delilah called her sword to hand and it turned into a staff. "None shall try to wield a Caster's staff unless they are the Caster themselves…"

"You know… it's the end of summer… you're time is practically up," Ameleo disappeared.

"The cave… we must hurry," Amelia started off with the others close behind.

"GALEO!" Zatana ran in seeing he was at the edge against the cave wall, injured. "What has happened to you?"

The ninja were fighting and flipping as they fought. "Kaifus… he's really lost it… I can't believe he followed our grandfather… the Overlord's ways… I thought he made the same choice I did…" Galeo coughed. The cave rumbled and then each one of the ninja turned back to the elemental robes.

"What happened?" Zatana looked around.

"Losing energy…" Misty gasped.

"What's happening?" Kai was on his hands and knees next to his sister. Caleb, Megan, Yasmin, and Violet were on their backs as well.

"It was me," the two Casters turned to see their other enemy.

"What happened to your hand?" Kaifus grimaced.

"Delilah's staff…" he frowned.

"Grandfather?" Galeo was surprised.

"Don't call me that you wretched pig, you turned your back on this family… when you were born a Caster…" Ameleo pointed to Galeo.

"I was destined to be good… just like your daughter," Galeo snapped.

"Don't remind me! She had every right to die after she gave birth to you," he spat to the Caster.

Zatana morphed into her purple and gold dress and the gray in her hair melted to black. She spun her staff into an onyx encrusted sword and stood her ground. "So you're slowly sucking the life out of them?" she asked.

"You could say that, yes. They also cannot handle being in their elemental forms for this long anyways," Ameleo slyly grinned.

"What!? We have limitations on our strongest form?" Cole's jaw dropped.

"Technically speaking… yes…" Zane sighed. "The longer we are like that… the more tired we are in our normal state".

"What about us?" Caleb tried to get up.

"Sucking the life… out of us," Skyla panted. "He said he'd have our souls… and this must be how it feels…"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone heard the yell.

"She succeeded," Galeo grinned seeing the mini version of his great niece behind her.

"Lloyd! Girls!" Aaron looked at them on the ground.

"Oh you're next," Ameleo looked at him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" A throwing star clipped the dark lord's shoulder making him flinch. It flew around and came back to its thrower; Misako.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet grinned from her position on the floor.

"We're all here then," Delilah looked at Zatana who nodded.

"GALEO!" Diella ran to his side. His yellow and blue-green robes were splatter with blood.

"Don't worry about me… please," he whispered to her. Her icy clear eyes widened in surprise.

"Ching I want you to stay back and not get involved," Ming glanced back.

"I am you! I can fight!" the clone growled.

"You covered in scabs, bruises, and blood… you are not fit to fight," she sternly said. Ching grimaced and took a step back. Ming nodded and smiled and turned back with a grimace to her grandfather. "I am disgusted that I am related to you!" She yelled.

"I am going to release an energy aura that will give strength back to the ninja," Delilah whispered. "Their element forms drained their energy and added with Ameleo's Soul Eater… they are even more weakened".

"Guys, create an elemental barrier with your energy forms!" Amelia yelled.

"HOW?! We're… hey wait, I feel stronger again," Jay looked at Lindsy.

"Me too," the purple ninja nodded. Yasmin, Violet, and Megan grabbed hands as they stood up and back.

"Pure Harmony," the three said together, they glowed in bright purple and their eyes glowed.

"Sweet! This is our ultimate group power up right?!" Yasmin grinned.

"And now let's unleash our individual ones," Megan smirked.

"You distract them while we transform and get into position…" Nya looked at them and they nodded. Zatana looked at the bag in her hand. She needed to get the gems to Ming and Aaron and fast.

"I'll get them to them," Caleb looked at the gold eyed Caster. She smiled and threw him the bag.

The three girls stood on triangular points in a battle ready stance. They had glowing marks and a gem appeared on each of their foreheads that glowed and matched the markings.

"PURE HEART!" Yasmin yelled. A pink and gold beam shot from her chest.

"PURE MIND!" Violet's beam was pink mixed with green shooting from her forehead.

"PURE SOUL!" Megan shot a beam from both her hands.

"They're trying to buy time," Kaifus deflected Megan's shot with his staff and the twin's with his hand.

"I can see that! They're boxing us in," Ameleo spied the red haired ninja of metal making his way around. "If the ninja of light and Ming get those, it's our end!" He smirked as he felt the pleasant aura coming from Delilah, "And I know what's giving our ninja energy…" The dark warrior drew a small sai from his long sleeve and threw it, aiming at her chest.

"DELILAH!" Galeo yelled. Everyone turned and it all felt as if it was in slow motion. She closed her eyes but… she didn't feel the steel pierce her flesh.

"NOO!" Aaron and Caleb yelled. Ming clapped her hands over her mouths. The ninja froze.

**LE GASP! Ciffhanger! So who do you think took the hit? Take a wild guess... Maybe it was Galeo? or Ching... or Garmadon... or Wu... or Amelia... it could be anyone!**

**Oh and bahaha I improvised with Delilah in the beginning...**

**THIS IS WHY MY STORES ARE RATED T! Murder, blood, pain... sexiness... I need to get out more... **

**Who likes Garmadon's new fave insult is dirt bag? This won't be the last time he says it in my stories XD**

**So who the heck will win? Guess you'll have to wait for updates!**

**Anything new with me? OH! I went to mall yesterday (got the most adorable outfit from Forever 21 EVER!) And there was this store called Tokyo that sold Japanese/Anime/Manga stuff! And they had a Soul Eater wallet! As far as my mom knows... I don't watch it... I have only seen clips cuz of my friends (which is not a lie technically...) and she thinks I like the art direction and style... **

**Though I have been talking with her about the series and characters and stuff... so she said I can go back and get the Soul Eater wallet... I need a wallet anyways... I keep losing my orthodontist and library cards!**

**Okay RANDOM QUOTE TIME!:**

**You actually understood that?**

**Wait, what? No, what you said made no sense at all**

**Want me show you a trick? Make you forget all bout dat pain? Give me ya hand.**

**Are you my conscious?**

**N-Yes... yes I am... we haven't spoken in a while... how are you?**

**Bloomers! Adorable! My Maka wore them when she was wittle!**

**Agnes, go easy on the churros, Edith, don't kill anybody, and Margo; 6 feet between you and boysss**

**KK that's all peepers! See ya in the next update! Thanks for reading my zany fic! :D **

**~Mar**


	19. Chapter 19

***You know I was seriously thinking of leaving you guy like a week without an update just to keep you in suspense and then I was like... NAH! I won;t be mean XD So now how about we continue eh?**

**VBS starts tomorrow and I may not have many lines in the skit to memorize but I still will be dead all week. **

**So yea, that's all... now come on, let's go see who took the blow...**

* * *

"Not my mom you. Filthy. Damned. Dirt. Bag!" Garmadon determinedly said wiping the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. He looked at Lloyd and the other nine. "FINISH IT! ALL OF YOU!"

Lloyd hesitated but his father's hard purple eyes drilled into his green ones. Lloyd understood and nodded. The others looked at the green ninja and he stood in ready stance all the same. The ninja copied.

"You're an idiot…" Misako shook her head.

"But I'm your idiot…" Garmadon manage a smirk.

"You should live not me," Delilah frowned. "You have so much more in life to live for…"

Zatana pulled the sai from his chest. "… you're a brave one... You're father would be proud of you…"

"Thanks Z…" Garmadon looked at the black haired woman.

"Ming," Caleb ran to the three on the edge of Cave.

"Thanks…" Ming nodded. "The pedestal, the crown is on it".

"GUYS HURRY!" The glowing ten yelled.

"Each gem has a place on the crown… some look alike but they fit into only one spot each…" Ming traced her fingers in the different indents in the crown. Aaron and Caleb immediately started helping her plug them in.

The Casters, Misako, and Wu were either on their toes watching the fight or like Misako, Zatana, and Delilah, next to Garmadon.

"You'll be fine… it's... like when Amelia stuck you… you'll be perfectly fine…" Misako's eyes were misty with held back tears.

"No… last time it wasn't in the chest… it was lower… Misako, I don't think I'm gonna make it out of this one… I think this is the end of my rope…" he coughed.

"Their dark energy is breaking our barrier!" Zane yelled.

"HOLD IT!" Nya yelled back, focusing as hard as she could. Her glowing orange skin was covered in sweat and her electric green lightning marks were fiercely glowing as was everyone elses.

"No! That one goes in here! I think…" Ming groaned in frustration. "I use to have this memorized!"

"The onyx pentagon one goes here," Caleb plugged it in. But blew on his hand because the gems were started to burn through his gloves. "I forget that the gems burn anyone who's element doesn't match.

"The opal star is here," Aaron put that in. The gem of light didn't bother his hands.

The three quickly jerked and looked up as the ten and the girls were slammed against the wall of the cave and reverted back to their normal states.

"The last one," Ming took the peridot heart gem out of the bag but a wave of dark energy hit her and the two ninja and they collapsed.

"We're losing," Jay winced as he tried to get up. "Ow… my leg". Nya crawled over to help him.

Ching stood from her place behind the rocks of the cave and looked down and took up the gem from her sister's hand and picked it up. It didn't burn her. Ming opened her peridot eyes and sat up then looked up as her grandfathers walked to her.

"Now you die… unless you'd like to be one of us?" Ameleo extend his bone hand to her. She smacked it away. Ching flinched and huddled back, still hiding the gem in her hand.

On the other side Garmadon tried to stand up. "What are you doing?!" Wu looked with others.

"I'm just gonna die anyways…" Misako looked at him fearfully. What insane thing was he planning on doing now?

"You are not doing anything!" Delilah snapped. "This is their fight now!" Diella and Galeo frighteningly looked as they held to each other.

Ming supported her weight on her wooden staff and bared her teeth. Ching looked at the fallen tiara and the empty spot in the center for the last, heart shaped gem. Ching looked fast and picked it up and plugged it in. Kaifus looked at her with rage. The young teenager felt her blood freeze.

"Give us the tiara little girl," Kaifus gave an evil smile. Ching locked eyes. He was technically her grandfather she could feel the hatred come from his crimson eyes and he stared into her light green ones. She looked at Ming… her clone… no; her sister. That is what she was treated like by her, not some lab experiment like what the skeletons spat at her.

Ming slowly nodded and looked at the tiara. Ching's eyes widened. She understood what was being gestured. She held the crown up and placed it on top of her matted black hair. A blinding light filled the cave and everyone shut their eyes. When the light died out Ching was in a two toned green dress with a cross necklace and armored boots and gloves. She had the crown on her head.

Her matted black hair was silky and styled elegantly. In her hand was a staff of her own. Her face radiated with neon green markings which highlighted her peridot eyes. On her back was a pair of sterling white angel like wings. Ching looked down at herself in shock then looked at her foes.

"… I don't believe it," Kaifus' jaw dropped.

"Ming was never destined to be the princess…" Zatana's gold eyes widened. "It was this clone… this was her destiny… this is why she was here…"

"She's just a brat!" Ameleo looked at her.

"I… am sick and tired of being pushed around and beaten! I am not a little brat! I am sixteen and I won't let your reign of terror even start!" Ching spoke. Ming shuddered at her sister's new found confidence…

"Kaifus, take care of Ming… I will deal with this brat," Ameleo sneered.

"With pleasure," Kaifus turned to Ming who was still weak.

"This has gone on long enough," Amelia had had it watching.

"Finally someone who agrees," Garmadon did his best to sit all the way up. The others shook their heads and they still stayed down. The ninja weakly got up and was supported by one another. Caleb remained sitting, knowing not to mess with this power. Aaron stood up though and stood by Ming, watching Kaifus come towards them.

"Whatever happens…" he looked at her. "I love you…"

"…Aaron… I feel the same," Ming softly smiled.

"How sweet," Kaifus laughed. He created a wisp of fire in his hand and looked at Ming then Aaron. He evilly grinned and threw the ball of fire at the gold ninja.

"AARON!" Ming swiftly turned back. Misako and Garmadon watched, holding on to each other.

"You filthy piece of scum!" Ming glared. "All my life I lived in fear because of you! Like Ching said; NO MORE!" Ming turned her staff into a sword as Kaifus charge. She closed her eyes and in a puff of smoke, appeared behind him, her sword through him, and meting the flesh around t away.

"You brat," Kaifus looked at her as she pulled it out and looked up at her. Aaron was against the wall with his cousin, still patting the flames away. He was on the verge of passing out and had severe burns. Ming looked hard at him.

"You didn't have to be like this… you could've had love in your heart," Kaifus glanced back at Delilah's voice.

"You rejected me…" Kaifus snarled.

"And you rejected Allani… your wife when she needed you most, tell me… was it you who killed your son and Zatana's daughter?" Delilah sadly looked. Kaifus nodded and growled. "And now justice has been received for your actions".

Kaifus looked at Ming one last time, partial fear still mixed with great hate in his eyes, "This isn't over; it's just the beginning," he coughed out before his red eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Ming still looked down on him in anger but looked away and closed her eyes letting a tear slip with her hatred. "I love you grandpa…" It was done. She looked at her sister as she dueled the dark warrior. She hung back though and comforted Aaron.

Lloyd, Yasmin, and Violet ran to their brother as well and the others were at the mouth of the cave with the Casters and their sensei.

"Pretty good for a welp who just picked up a sword," Ameleo laughed as Ching slung her sword around and ignited it in bright green flames.

"I watched Ming practice," Ching panted. As she spun her green dress flew outwards and his sword hit her solid steel armored boots. He drew it up and made a slash across her left cheek. She bent over for a second and panted. Her eyes twitched and her green marks glowed and the gash healed immediately.

"How-?" Ameleo stood back seeing her face was healed.

"She's a fast healer but…" Delilah fearfully looked. Garmadon grabbed her hand.

"No… she can do his…" she tilted her head looked at him. He was still leaning up against Misako in her arms. His skin was almost white and was pretty sure most of his blood had leaked out. They needed a miracle… this battle could go on for an eternity…

***Big surprise huh? Don't lie, you saw that coming. WHY DO I ALWAYS USE HIM! Am I being to predictable? Honestly, tell me if I am... **

**So Ching was the true heir... I bet THAT you didn't see coming! And don't be mad at Ming, she did the right thing in killing him but still showed love. Yes Kaifus killed his son and daughter-in-law leaving Ming an orphan. **

**And yes he never wanted kids and it was his father who arranged a marriage between him and another woman after Delilah rejected him. He never wanted kids with this woman and the moment he found she was pregnant he left her, but she died when their son was a boy and he lived in the Mystic Forest with the Casters and that where Ming's father met Zatana's daughter.**

**So there is the complete back story of Kaifus for you guys XD**

**And what do you think will happen? Who will live and who will die? Remember what I said? Three people will die and so far one person has died; Kaifus. Who are the other two? I'd love for you to tell me your guesses!**

**Since today I am pressed for time, I will not be doing random quotes today or possibly the updates during this week! Oh! And today is Sunday! **

**Aaron and Ming are officially "Magic Shipping"! Thanks to the voters! You decided on it ;) **

**So that's all for today! The story ain't over yet! See you guys hopefully tomorrow! :D**

**~Mar**


	20. Chapter 20

**VBS week... busy... tired... I know... I know... I have absolutely have no excuse... right? **

**So last we saw, Garmadon is about to die... and Kaifus died... let's see who else will die... right?**

* * *

Ching was getting tired. All the energy in the world couldn't save her. Finally Aaron got up with Ming's help. "What are you doing?" Lloyd asked them.

"Finishing this!" Aaron seethed. He lifted his mallet and swung hard, using all the strength in his arms. Ameleo was hit in the back of the head and Aaron fell to his knees, muscles and skin burning from the fire.

Ming now stood with her clone, her sister, with her own sword in hand. "Chi Chi… stay strong… you can finish this life ruin-er!" she threw her sword to Ching who caught it. Ming wound her leg up and around, kicking Ameleo to the ground. Ching flipped both swords down and stabbed him hard in the gut. She closed her eyes and heated the swords up.

The swords glowed red and Ameleo let out a horrible scream. Lindsy huddled in Lloyd's arms, not bearing to look. Misty covered her eyes from the blinding heat and light. Garmadon, Aaron, and Ming watched with satisfied grins as Ameleo's flesh melted clean off until he was nothing but bones.

Ching's markings stopped glowing and she morphed back into her mortal form, the tiara slipping off her head and she collapsed to the ground with her sword, now staff in her hands. "CHING!" Ming quickly ran to her. "are you okay?"

"Mm-hm," she opened her eyes and smiled. "M-Ming?"

"Yes… what is it?" Ming looked.

"When are you gonna marry Aaron? Can I be your maid of honor?"

Aaron and Ming looked at each other and blushed. Aaron nodded to her. "Of course sister". Ching stood up.

"Oh no," Aaron's attention was turned back to his father. The girls looked and shared in an equal reaction.

"…daddy… are you gonna die?" Violet cried, sitting next to her father. Skyla covered her mouth and turned into Zane's arms. Kai and Nya hugged as well as Jay and Misty.

"Probably Vi," Garmadon looked at his younger daughter. "I know I missed a lot…"

"You are not gonna die damn it!" Misako snapped.

"Hey, I did my part… I did what I felt was right… and that was not giving those slimy rodents the satisfaction of killing my mother…"

"That was a waste of your life!" Delilah scolded him. "You have you wife… you have your wonderful kids…" she shook her head. Wu was silent… he saw that she favored his brother.

"I can help him…" Ching looked at her hands. "… I…"

"Not even I have perfected the breath of life…" Delilah looked at her. "It's impossible… and it would take forever to brew my elixir…"

"Would you like to try with me," Ching extended her hand to Delilah. She looked at the young and hopeful looking teenager. Her pleading peridot eyes. Ming was holding the other her other hand. Delilah looked at her son then nodded. Diella and Galeo watched. Zatana sat next to Ming and Amelia looked down, hoping that they could do it.

The three Casters closed their eyes and the markings they had during their Caster form appeared on their faces and glowed. Under their eyelids their eyes glowed in their color. Everyone closed their eyes because the light coming from three women would probably have blinded them. They didn't know what to see when they opened their eyes again.

Misako felt her heart lift when the ugly wound was somewhat sealed… but his eyes were closed… They tried to find a pulse. None. "I'm sorry," Ching closed her eyes in defeat.

"It's not your fault," Misako brushed his grayed hair to the side. "… He's lived with so many regrets… even after he was restored… he's lived with guilt… I suppose…it's better this way," Misako sniffed. The four siblings leaned against one another. Lindsy included herself in their group huddle. Garmadon had liked her from the moment she stepped in and showed her interest in Lloyd.

Amelia covered her eyes and a cried into Wu's white kimono. The Casters all changed back into their mortal forms as well. Diella and Galeo hugged and the other ninja did as well. Delilah was dying of guilt… it was because he loved her she was alive and he wasn't.

Ching cocked her head, _"I know I never really knew you… but if my sister and grandmother cry for you… you must have been a great ninja…"_ Zatana had an arm around Ching and Ming both. The three black haired women hugged. No one could bear to move and leave the Cave. Lloyd put his arms around his mother in a tight hug she returned. This time, he was really gone.

***For the record... yes... he is dead... and now it's the end of the story :D **

**Haha jk, There's still one... or two I can't remember how much I wrote XD I did tell ya'll though that this would be quite shorter than Ten Elements... So yea... as you can see I'm getting more descriptive and graphic... MY MIND IS RATED T :I TOO MUCH EPICNESS! Lol I'm kidding... it's for Too much added crap that makes you "WTF DID I JUST READ?!"**

**So yea... what do ya think? What will happen next!? I know you are all like "MARISSA! Y U KILL YOUR MAN?!" **

**Lloyd: YEA! WHY DID YOU KILL MY DAD MARISSA?!**

**Me: BE-CUUUUUUZZ IF I CAN'T HAVE Him... NO ONE CAN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**

**Lloyd: O.o Dafrak wrong wit u?**

**Kai: Oh crap...**

**Zane: It was about time she went mental... **

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**Garmadon: Hey guys... Marissa? Dafrak wrong with u?**

**Me: *continues maniacal laughing***

**Garmadon: Boys!? Did you break the writer?**

**Kai,Jay,Lloyd,Cole,Zane: NO!**

**Jay: SHE BROKE HERSELF!**

**Me: No... THE MADNESS DID! HAHAHAHA! THE BLACK BLOOD MADE ME LIKE THIS! HAHAHAHHA**

**Cole: Guys, we're REALLY sorry about her...**

**Jay: Yea, VBS has really taxed her brain... especially after today's embarrassing moment during the skit when she forgot her lines and tried to improve... and kept saying Dasturdly Darryl instead of Dirty Darryl... So... sorry...**

**Garmadon: And as far as you know; I'm a ghost!**

**Me: Or my sexy angel!**

**Garmadon: *takes slow steps back* Marissa? What are you doing? **

**Me: I can touch angels *ties up* Heheheheheh fun time Garmy hehehehheheh**

**Garmadon: GUYS!?**

**Kai: So, sorry about her, she's a little tired now.**

**Cole: Now we are off to finish acting out this story so we can help her write again later!**

**Zane: Thanks for reviewing and faving!**

**Lloyd: AND FOLLOWING! Have a good day! And we'll hopefully fix Marissa... before my dad's REALLY in trouble... bye! *walks out***

**Garmadon: I AM ALREADY IN TROUBLE YOU CRAP HEADS!**

**Marissa: Hehehhhehehehehehheheh bye everyone! *evil smile***


	21. Chapter 21

***K, first off.. I am naturally mental. It runs on my dad's side of the family. I REGRET NOTHING! VBS is almost done... I actually did good on today's sketch...**

**Now to all my followers who now all seem to hate me... but you know you have to read the rest of the story XDDDD**

**So man... I swear you all made me think that an angry mob was coming to my house! **

**Oh and to my wonderful friend Payton, XC12Passion, WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!? I THOUGHT I WENT OVER MY FIC PLAN WITH YOU! XDDDDDDD **

**Okay now before you all get to my house, here, read the next chapter!**

* * *

Garmadon opened his eyes and looked up and around. Everyone was crying? He frowned that no one noticed him and folded his arms. He rolled his eyes, "Uh… someone wanna tell me why we're crying here?" Everyone froze. They all quickly looked down as Garmadon sat up. "Seriously… what the heck? It was just a stab wound-"

Garmadon was cut off and found himself back on the floor of the cave with his wife on top, hugging him. She let go and smacked him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled.

"THAT'S FOR SCARING ME HAVE TO DEATH YOU IDIOT!" she snapped. The kids covered their mouths to hide the shock. Then she grabbed him and yanked him into an air sucking kiss. Everyone was watching, stunned.

"You _really _need to make up your mind," he breathed as she let go.

"That's for being alive!" she hugged him tight. "You big fat idiot," she laughed while crying.

"So what did you guys do to me?" he coughed asking Ching.

"Well… we stopped your internal bleeding… I think… however I don't think I was able to seal up that nasty wound all the way…" she shifted in her seat.

"As long as I'm not gonna bleed to death… fine," Garmadon said.

"But you still might need a blood transfusion…and soon, that we weren't able to replace," Delilah patted him on the shoulder.

"What are we going to do now?" Dana asked.

"First… while you go back to the lodge, I want to burn all my scrolls… I know now that my secret potions need to be forgotten… I cannot allow anything like this to happen again," Delilah sighed.

"Oh one more thing…" Garmadon looked at his four kids. "…Your brother Derren is alive…"

"What? But… he died as an infant… you both said he died… you watched it…" Aaron looked.

"… Kaifus kidnapped him and it may have been an illusion that we thought was real at the time… but he's hidden… somewhere," Misako closed her eyes. "We must find him… though I don't think he will be as sweet or caring like you four… especially if he was raised by Kaifus…"

"But he was born a Caster… that's what they said… maybe there is hope," Wu said.

"Hey… whatever happened to Skales? What did you do with him?" Galeo looked at Amelia and Diella.

"Well, we let him slink back off… you know… we should reseal them back into their underground tombs," Amelia thought aloud.

"There's an idea… but that will take some time… for now we should head home…" Diella helped Galeo up.

They returned to the lodge all together and safe. Delilah packed her things and boarded the Bounty with everyone else and headed to the Mystic Forest to drop the Casters off.

Aaron caught Ming's hand, "Ming… uh…"

"When are we getting married?" she looked at him and he nodded. "Well, soon I hope…" she smiled and looked at Ching and their grandmother, "I want to thank you for all your help… you stood by me when I didn't think anybody would… you helped me save my sister and…" she looked at the seared spots in his skin and face, "You should probably get to the hospital in Ninjago… you and your dad".

"When can I see you again?" Aaron looked in her eyes.

"Soon; the Mystic Forest is for any friends to come and go as you please," Ming smiled as she walked off. The sun added brightness to her red china dress and her glossy black hair.

"I would say my first born is getting married… but that would be a lie…" Misako walked over.

"How are we going to find Derren? If he really is alive…" Aaron looked at his mother.

"I don't know… but… maybe destiny will be kind and lead down the straight path," she tilted her head. "Now come on! You have some horrible burns!" she gently shoved him along.

"Well that was probably the most scariest thing we have ever been through…" Kai let out a loud sigh.

"But hey, we're going to help Lloyd find his older brother… the adventure isn't really over huh?" Jay said.

"More like the next chapter of our lives…" Skyla nodded.

"All I know is I want to be the first to get married," Nya smirked.

"No way! Misty and I should totally-" Kai froze and realized what he was saying. "I mean… whatever… I don't care…" the red ninja folded his arms.

"I am sensing that Kai is jealous," Zane held his arms behind his back.

"Ha, more like Kai is just too embarrassed he's head over heels in love with Misty…" Cole punched Kai's shoulder.

"First can we get through my birthday!?" Lloyd folded his arms.

"Then we get married!" Lindsy hugged him tight.

"Hey! We're leaving for Ninjago Hospital!" Amelia yelled.

"Coming mom!" Caleb yelled.

Delilah walked over. She had long waves of brown hair and a long lavender top and a long woven blue skirt with ribbons in her hair.

"So did you some magical thing to make your hair not gray?" Cole started.

"No Cole, it's called hair dye," Delilah smiled. The other laughed making Cole feel even more stupid. "Have a safe trip…"

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea! Grandma… you're crazy awesome!" Yasmin nodded.

"I don't know if your dojo will have enough space for me…"

"Nonsense! You'll fit right in!" Jay grinned. Delilah laughed.

"Hm… I don't know… Diella wanted me to stay here… but I suppose I can live in both places… it doesn't take that long to teleport myself… Have a guest room available I guess," she winked.

"GUYS!" Misako yelled.

"Better run… I'll meet up with you... you're brother and father should be getting to the ER," she hugged the three. The ninja ran to the Bounty. "And Lloyd, I will be at your fourteenth birthday," she winked.

"Twentieth actually," Lloyd winked back. Delilah turned back and headed inside to meet with the other Casters.

***Now I think you all owe me an apology for yelling at me! I believe now there is one last chapter and then the story is done... **

**So come on! Say your sorry for threatening me! Payton, are you chilled out now? Haley, did she hit you? Oh and yes I am available to Skype tonight.**

**See you guys Saturday, tomorrow I pry won't be on because of VBS show at night. So bye all! :D**

**~Mar**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay first off, THIS is the last chapter, I have no idea why you guys thought that 21 was the last... oh and to answer a guest question: "Why are they trying so hard to find Derren?"**

**My answer to this: Uh... if your first born son who you thought was dead WASN'T and was actually kidnapped in a crazy plot to get revenge on the Garmadon family and Delilah AND the Casters, whouldn't you want to desperately try to find him?**

**That is all I will say. NOW here is the final chapter of this fic:**

* * *

"Will you stop asking me how I feel!?" Garmadon and Aaron yelled at the same time.

"Both so alike… I thought you followed my side of the gene pool Aaron," Misako shook her head and laughed.

"You married Garmadon sweetie… _my son_, it's only naturally all your kids follow him… he's a hog with everything," Delilah smirked.

"Let's not forget where I inherited that from…" Garmadon looked at his mother and frowned.

"Keep telling yourself that baby," she patted his leg. Aaron snickered, seeing someone other than his mom baby his dad was amusing to watch.

"What? You wanna go a couple rounds?" Garmadon side glared Aaron.

"I'm good," he held up his bandaged hands.

"Morning! What going on in here-?" The ninja poked their heads in.

"Ask me how I'm feeling and, I swear that I will bite your heads off," Garmadon pointed.

"Still the same Garmadon…" Dana folded her arms.

"Lloyd is still asleep if you want to get up and help us with his surprise party," Yasmin looked at her father and brother.

"Yea, yea, I'm getting up," Garmadon slowly got out of bed.

"Face it love, your old," Misako patted his back.

"I'm not old…"

"You have gray hair," Jay and Kai smirked.

"What this?" he pointed to his hair. "These are my wisdom highlights. I have a lot so it means I'm smarter than all of you put together".

"Then I am too," Misako giggled. Garmadon rolled his eyes then Wu walked in.

"See? And Wu has no hair whatsoever so he's an idiot compared to me," Garmadon side grinned as Wu narrowed his eyes, obviously unamused.

Outside in the dining room everyone sat, waiting for Lloyd to get up, which he did. He nearly jumped out of his green pajamas when everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Lindsy greeted him with a kiss. Lloyd grinned looking into Lindy's blue eyes. "Happy birthday Lloydy,"

"Thanks…" the green ninja blushed.

"So we couldn't decide whether to get a fourteenth candle or a twentieth… so we made two cakes," Violet grinned.

"Cake?!" Cole grinned.

"And because we all know Cole is gonna devour a whole one before we're done sing the happy birthday song," Megan bluntly put in. Cole grimaced at the ninja of darkness and turned away.

"Is everyone here?" Ming and Ching walked in. Ching looked quite different than when they first met her. Her hair was tied up in an odango with green ribbons. It had been a little over a week but the scars on her body where healing nicely and her bruises were almost all gone.

Aaron grinned looking at Ming. She had a scarlet dress and her hair was straightened and down with two small buns with red ribbons and a head band. "Doing better?" she kissed him.

"Yea," he blushed.

There was another knock on the door. "We'll get it!" The twins excitedly ran to the door. Two guys, one with very light blonde hair and blue eyes and one with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Glad you made it Derek!" Yasmin hugged the black haired one. Violet kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Girls…" Garmadon sternly said. "Who are they?"

"Our boyfriends! We met them at the beach," Violet giggled. "That's Derek and this is his cousin, Jamie".

"Did I authorize this? Remember Zach?"

"They're almost twenty-two!" Misako punched him. "Come on in".

"We're still deciding whether to say fourteenth or twentieth birthday for our brother," Yasmin laughed.

"What?" the guys looked confused.

"He's the green ninja and was hit with an age potion… he is going to be getting married soon though to his girlfriend," Aaron explained.

Garmadon sighed watching his four kids interact with their boyfriends and girlfriends. "Now do you feel old?" Misako sat down next to him.

"No… I just wish Derren was here…" he sighed.

"Hey, we're ninja… we can do anything," Amelia put her hands on her hips.

Misako smirked as she looked at her husband, "You know… they seem to be having a good time on their own… and I don't think I remember the last time we had a few hours to ourselves…" Misako lips formed a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Garmadon linked an arm with his wife and they slipped out.

"Where do they think they're going?" Delilah smirked.

"None of my business," Amelia giggled. "And none of yours!" She poked the older woman in the shoulder.

"I am the superior of you, I have every right to know," Delilah laughed.

"Just think though… another male Caster… Kaifus must have burned his records in the Temple of Light," Amelia sighed.

"So we should probably start planning all of our weddings huh?" Nya started.

"Yea, but me and Dane are getting married first because we decided first!" Cole nodded.

"No! Remember? Before the ultimate battle earlier this year? Lloyd agree he'd marry me! Us first!" Lindsy shook her head.

"Oh no…" Skyla and Zane sighed watching them fight. "Never thought it'd come to this… fighting for wedding days?" Zane laughed.

"Let's be the first to step aside," Skyla nodded. "I vote Lindsy and Lloyd get married first".

"Thank you!" Lindsy laughed.

"You seem down…" Ming looked at Aaron, "Is it because of your brother? You're older one I mean?"

"How did you-"

"Mind reader… literally," she winked. "I also noticed your father was rather down as well".

"Well, like my mom and aunt said; we're ninja… we're a team now and I know that with yours and the Caster's help, we save him…" Aaron tried to look on the bright side.

The next chapter of the mission was opening up. Part one was complete in destroying the threat. The Casters would survive and continue on, now they must complete the other half and save Derren Garmadon.

To Be Continued…

***OMLD! (Oh My Lord Death) The last a/n for this story! O.O**

**See? Don't you guys always know I put THE ENDs or To be continues at the end of all my stories? I never just bluntly end it XD **

**Oh and for those who do not know, an odango is like a double bun... wish I could show you guys a pic... oh well, just google it XD Oh and the whole wisdom highlights thing I got from a joke thing my dad told me not too long before I wrote this chapter and thought it would be fun to put in... especially since Wu is bald XDDDDDDD**

**so anyways; another installment is complete! And yes, I have a 3rd I am just about done with, yes it's shorter than this... not by that much though... So depending on how many reviews I get asking to start posting it... I MAY post the first chapter today...**

**Oh and VBS was wondeful. The lats night there was no narrator part and the sisters who were playing the girls Lilly and Henryetta weren't there... so I played Henryetta and another girl, Abigail played Lilly. Funny because I sounded like a perfect match to the girl who played my part during the week and Abigail looked exactly like the girl who played Lilly XD**

**Oh and this morning I got my birthday gift from my besty, Mary! Guess what the name tag said on the box of who is was for?**

**"Lady Marissa Garmadon" **

**LOL! That made my day XDBut my birthday is in a week, Mary is out of state... and I will hopefully be getting to skype with her, Nette, and Payton on my birthday... Pay? You here me? I want you to meet my other two besties on my b-day! XD**

**So yea... I always get sentimental when I finish a multi chapter story like this... Just thanks so much for reading and supporting me with this series of stories! You guys are such an encouragement even when I feel like I'm not doing good enough XD**

**So just... THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D**

**I love you guys and I hope to see in my future stories! :D**

**Oh and question... I wrote a cheesy little GarmadonxMisako one shot (who me? noooooo *sarcastic tone*) I called it Angel in a Demon's Arms... it's really short... I might build a little more on it... oh and ... my brother suggested something about a small uh fic... about Garmadon and Misako at her parents... which as you know would not coincide with my series... so it wouldn't matter... and yes I read him parts of XC12Passion's Little Miracles and we started joking and talking...**

**So yea just a little alternate universe compared to mine idea for ya cuz as you all know who read my stories, Misako's parents die before her 18th birthday in her senior year at high school... XP**

**So yes! Thanks and I have plenty for ideas and I plan on making this set of stories hopefully as good as my first; Ten Elements and the Weapons of Steel! I love you guys and have a great day! :D**

**~Mar**


End file.
